Only In The Movies
by JustAnotherCrazyWriter
Summary: HIATUS. "Fanfiction!" I exclaimed, having an epiphany. "Come again?" Bridget asked. "This is just like in fanfiction! You know, the girls-get-sucked-into-the-Pirates-world-meet-the-cast-and-somehow-get-back story?" That's right. It happened to me.
1. Writer's Block

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 1:** Writer's Block

* * *

Like many things, including horror stories, it started with a sleepover. I was situated on the armchair with my laptop on… well, my lap, experiencing the dreaded writer's block.

"Oh I give up!" I exclaimed, shutting the lid of the laptop with an exaggerated flourish.

Bridget widened her eyes mockingly from the armchair opposite me, not taking her eyes off the TV screen. "Calm down, Jen. What did the laptop ever do to you?"

I chose not to reply, and joined her in watching our other friend, Rica, in 'epically losing' at a game on X-Box, according to Bridget. After putting away the laptop, Bridget and I found a sort of sadistic amusement in teasing Rica at her gaming skills. Or rather, lack thereof.

_K-O_ flashed across the screen in big red letters, and a small _CRASH_ was heard as Rica threw the X-Box controller half-heartedly across the room at the TV set. Luckily, she missed the TV and the glass coffee table. Instead, she had hit a sturdy-looking photo frame that was on the coffee table beforehand, and was now lying face down on the carpet.

"What was that for? You could have broken something," asked Bridget, while I ensured my _Pirates of the Caribbean_ DVD was intact.

Rica made no attempt to answer, nor pick up the photo frame and the controller. Rather, she opted to sprawl out comfortably on the couch after switching off the TV. "How come you're not writing, Jen?"

I became annoyed once more as I remembered my desperate attempts to continue writing. "It's called _writer's block_.

-

After deciding to watch my _Pirates _DVD, we were wholly content. Perhaps it would jog my brain, provide a source of inspiration to cure my seemingly terminal disease. There was only one glitch in the system.

"What are we going to have for dinner?" I asked Rica, while Bridget set up the DVD.

"Ah. I have that all sorted out." She pointed to the coffee table, where there was a big bowl of popcorn, chips, a bowl of lollies, cookies, and other such junk food. I stared at the arrangement for a while. In truth, I had assumed that was just for pigging out on for the movie, then later in the night, _not_ for dinner. I shrugged. Bridget looked around after she had finished setting up the DVD, frowning.

"It's okay Bridget, it's just going to make us morbidly obese, and unfunctionable," I joked, noticing her frown. "Is 'unfunctionable' even a word?"

Bridget's expression changed, becoming over-the-top concerned. "It's not that. It's just such a low-protein and vitamin-less meal," said Bridget, tone solemn.

"It's not low-protein," said Rica defensively, defending her precious junk food with the bowl of popcorn on her lap. "Because the lollies are made of gelatine, which is made of cow's-"

She stopped.

Bridget finally burst into laughter, and I joined her, though less enthusiastic. Even Rica cracked a smile after a while of pretending to be cross.

"Oh shut up," she intoned, throwing a pillow at Bridget.

I appointed myself master of the DVD control, and hurriedly pressed _play_. As soon as I did, rain started to pour outside. It beat down on the tin patio roof outside like bullets ricocheting. We all furrowed our eyebrows at that. The rain was truly heavy, like a monsoon or something. A downpour.

"Is that-"

"If you're going to say 'is that rain', Bridget, then yes it is. Weirdly enough."

A roar of thunder shook the house, and stopped whatever remark Rica was going to say.

The ironic thing was that the DVD was just playing Jerry Bruckheimer logo, where the lightning hits the tree and makes that thunder noise. At first I thought it came from the superb surround-sound speakers, as the thunder had come from all around us. _Then_ I realised that Rica didn't have surround-sound speakers, and that the Bruckheimer logo didn't come with the sound of pounding rain on the roof.

As I was the one nearest the closed curtains, I peeked out the window. I couldn't see much, except for the rain splattered on the window, dots of light from other people's windows and the occasional flash of lightning.

"What's up?" called out Rica's voice.

"A storm," I said, closing the curtains and jumping back on the couch.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Another peal of thunder.

"It sounds pretty bad," said Bridget nervously.

But the movie was finally beginning, while the storm still raged in the background. If you concentrated really hard, you couldn't even hear the thunder! After a particularly bright flash of lightning followed almost immediately by yet another roll of thunder, Bridget spoke up.

"Hey guys, the storm's getting worse… are you sure we should be watching a movie? I mean, couldn't the TV blow up or something?"

Rica laughed. "What are you talking about? The TV's not going to blow up, idiot!"

Ah, foreshadowing. We all love it.

I simply chucked a piece of popcorn at Rica, which then fell back into the popcorn bowl she was cradling. "Shh, the movie's starting. It's hard enough to hear as it is."

Rumbling from outside drowned out the last of my words. Damn thunder.

As we attempted to watch the movie, Bridget and Rica continued to complain, while I pretended not to hear them. It didn't really ruin the movie experience for me anyway, as I knew most of the dialogue. Probably a side-effect from watching it so many times.

All of a sudden…

**BOOM!!**

Out went the lights and the TV.

_Fantastic._ And yet, just so _typical_.

This left us silent in the dark, save for (of course) the still-raging storm. Then a shaky voice called out. Not reassuring words, asking if we were ok. Of course not. It was Bridget, after all.

"Now guys… I would hate to say 'I told you so' right now, but seriously…"

"Shut it Bridget," I said, simultaneously while Rica muttered under her breath, probably something to do with Bridget's smugness. I could just imagine the shit-eating grin plastered on Bridget's face.

After another pause, in which the thunder continued, Rica seemed to realise something.

"My TV!" she suddenly exclaimed. I could hear her sit bolt upright. "My beautiful TV…"

Which set me off.

"Rica! Forget about the TV, _what happened to the DVD_?!" I grieved for the picture of Jack printed on the DVD.

"Calm down, you two. Does anyone have a torch or something?" Bridget said with a would-be-calm voice. We didn't answer her. "Candles, maybe?" We still didn't say anything. "No? Alright then. Thanks guys, great help you are." The sarcasm was seeping into her voice. Better say something.

"Uh, what about phone light?" I asked, feeling around for my phone or iPod. _Something_ that would give us glorious artificial light.

"Good idea. Now just to find it…" Bridget and I stood up, facing the couch and feeling around for our technological devices.

"Uh, guys…?"

"How the hell did cavemen live?"

Rica didn't join in our hunt, but we ignored her. I reached down the side of the couch, but no luck. Only lint and a few popcorn that had gotten wedged down there. "Let's check under the cushions."

We lifted one up. Same as the side of the couch.

"Guys…"

"Ew, I think I touched something!"

"What is it Bridget?"

"…Oh no, don't worry! It was just a lolly. I think Rica dropped one. Speaking of, _move_ so we can check under your cushion, Rica!"

When I looked at in Rica's general vicinity, I suddenly realised I could _see_ a little. Very dimly. But still, sight is sight. Rica's head was tilted, and she looked like she was hypnotised or something, not moving her eyes.

"Guys, something weird is happening to my TV."

"More like the DVD!" I groaned. "My beautiful Jack… and we were almost up to the bit where Jack makes his spectacular entrance!"

"Guys! Quit moaning and what happened to the TV Rica?" said Bridget with her bossy voice reserved for special cases. "And what does Jack Sparrow have to do with the current situation, Jen?"

"Captain!"

"Whatever, Jen."

"Look at the TV!" Rica simply said, pointing to the TV screen. We whirled around, and looked at it. It was… glowing. In fact, the TV and the flashing lightning were the only sources of light in the room.

There was a pause while we looked at the glowing, multicoloured screen.

"My beautiful TV screen is glowing! It must be taken over by evil spirits or something… Psychedelic spirits! Maybe my TV is a hippie."

I tried to look on the bright side. "Well, if the TV is still working, then the DVD should be fine, too!" Who said I couldn't be an optimist?

This earned a whisper from Bridget. "What has this world come to?" she muttered, as if we were crazy or something. The nerve!

I shuffled forward, transfixed by the luminous TV. Surely the power was out, yet… I stretched out my arm to touch the screen.

"Jen! Don't touch it!" exclaimed Bridget, as soon as she noticed what I was about to do.

"Why not?" I asked her, withdrawing my hand which was mere centimetres away from the screen.

"Well, it's like those movies, right?" responded Rica in a thoughtful voice. "Where they touch the thing, and then they get transported somewhere else!"

"To some far off land? I don't think so," I said. "Anyway, that's all the more reason to touch it, isn't it?"

My friends held their breath as I touched the screen.

Nothing happened. "See? Nothing happened," I said. "You try it."

Rica and Bridget reached out.

I tried to retract my hand to give them some room, but I found I couldn't. It was stuck there, as if someone had put super-glue on the screen. I wouldn't put it down to Rica to do that. I opened my mouth to warn them (or at least Bridget, if Rica had done it), but they had already touched the screen too.

Then the most clichéd thing happened.

No, we didn't get teleported into Sleeping Beauty's castle and ended up holding a disco in the castle while the occupants slept, but something close to that.

Three simultaneous yells pierced the air.

"MY TV! Stop it, TV!"

"At least my DVD's safe!"

"Oh crap!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This disclaimer will extend 'til the end of this story. I hereby do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or pretty much anything to do with it. If it's copyrighted, it ain't mine. I don't even own Rica or Bridget, as they are their own person. I do, however, own myself and my shameless self-insert.

**A/N:** This story has been through what has felt like a million rewrites. While it may not be the best, nor the most original story out there, hopefully it's entertaining and you guys like it! I love nothing more than reviews, and any would be absolutely wonderful. That said, onto the story and into the world of _Pirates_.


	2. Waking Up in the Caribbean

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 2: **Waking Up in the Caribbean

* * *

I slowly awoke, the sun shining on my skin as I lay on the warm sand with waves lapping pleasantly at my feet-

Wait a minute; Sun? Sand? _Waves?_

I jolted upright, mentally groaning as a swift headache was quick on the result of my sitting upright so quickly. However, all insignificant thoughts were wiped from my head as I took in my surroundings.

After a quick scan of the area, I found that I was on a beach of some sort, although the sand was a little too dark to be classified as a top holiday spot. There was a town behind me, looking as if it was a backdrop from a film set in the 18th century. A little to my left, there was a dock with old-fashioned ships and boats.

_Hadn't these people heard of technology or something?_

Then I realised what I was wearing. It was as if a pirate had gone and replaced my wardrobe with his or her own. The loose, flowing shirt I was wearing looked as if it used to be white, under a light vest and a dark overcoat. The brown breeches were slightly bunched at the hems to make way for the black boots. The overcoat, in fact, looked almost like a miniature version of Jack's; I had always admired it from the couch at home. And now I was wearing it.

_Am I dreaming?_ I wondered_. Hell of a dream. I should lay off the Pirates for a while. Yet if I'm thinking this..._

I quickly lay back down, succumbing to the blood rushing to my head, when I felt something cold a heavy pressing against the skin at my waist. Pulling it out, I gasped as I realised what it was; a pistol, old-fashioned of course - just like the rest of my surroundings.

About to start examining it, I stopped when I heard murmuring to my right.

I immediately stuffed the pistol down one of my belts; I think it was a leftover reaction from those thousands of times at paintball skirmish. However I relaxed a little when I saw that the source of the murmuring was Rica sleep talking. Bridget stirred beside her.

"Wha… where am I?" asked Bridget. I knew she was totally awake when she said, "And what are you wearing?"

"More or less what you're wearing," I said, as we woke Rica up.

"No, don't make me eat the jelly!" shouted Rica as we shook her awake.

_Uh… okay…_

"Another nightmare Rica?" Bridget asked with a laugh. I knew she was prone to weird nightmares in which she would recount to us, leaving us to tease her about them.

"I see you both have pistols, as well!" I announced happily. Bridget and Rica's eyes widened as they found their weapons. We all decided to leave them where they were, and worried about more pressing matters in the meantime, like wherever the hell we were.

"Don't you think this looks rather familiar?" said Bridget after a pause as they groggily woke to full-consciousness.

After a pause, my eyes widened to roughly the size of golf balls, and my hand flew to my open mouth in realisation. I even almost hit myself in the head with the sheer '_duh!_' moment. "Of _course_! _That's _why everything looks as if I've seen it before!" I said, jumping up and starting to pace around the pair.

Rica furrowed her eyebrows at my pacing back, speaking wearily for the first time. "Explain."

"Pirates!" I exclaimed excitedly. "It looks exactly like the _Pirates_ _of the Caribbean _set!"

Bridget glanced around. "Except there's no set..."

"No," I agreed. "Then maybe... maybe this is real!"

My hands flew up to my head and I stared around with new wonder. Bridget and Rica looked at me as if I was a polar bear with gangrene.

"You're crazy."

"It's my middle name," I chirped happily.

We were all a little speechless for a few more moments as we took in the whole situation.

"Ok, Bridget, what do you think happened?" asked Rica. "How did we get here?"

"What, so you don't ask me?" I said, trying to look offended. But I failed rather miserably, as I was too thrilled to keep the grin off my face.

"Well, she's the logical one here, no offence Jen," said Rica. "No wait… all offence meant to you, but Bridget, what happened?"

Bridget was silent, thinking over in her head. She seemed to come to a decision. "Well… it seems like we were transported, and seeing as it was the _Pirates_ DVD in the player, I think we're in the _Pirates_ DVD!"

Another few minutes of gaping at the air as if we were dying fish. In my case, a very happy dying fish.

Rica was the first one to recover: "You are crazy as well."

"No, it makes sense," I replied earnestly, patting Bridget on the back appreciatively. "Good work – Oh!"

_Epiphany!_ Imagine a light bulb switching on and going _ding(!)_ over my head as a thought occurred to me.

"We might get to meet Jack! I mean _Captain _Jack! And Elizabeth! And Will!" I started (shamelessly) jumping up and down and running around like a mad chicken with its head cut off. If mad chickens could run around spastically with its head cut off. Apparently, they could.

Vaguely, I could hear Bridget ordering me to quieten, voice increasingly getting louder as she got more annoyed.

**Bridget's POV**

"Jen, shut up and calm down! Maybe we will, maybe we won't. Don't get too excited. Let's just figure out where we are, ok?" I said, getting slightly annoyed at Jen and her Jack Sparrow obsession.

She quieted a little, but was still no help as she had resorted to sighing/muttering loudly while probably thinking of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Well… we must be at Port Royal, on the beach near the docks," Rica put in**.**

"Obviously, seeing as the dock is where _ships_ are, and they're usually on the _sea_, which is usually connected to land via _beach_." Of course, this was said as if it was the most apparent thing in the world. However, I wasn't sure if all those facts were true, but it helped to look confident.

Jen sighed loudly in a fangirlish way.

If 'fangirlish' was a word.

I was about to tell her to shut up, when she suddenly jumped up (almost broke my nose) and starting screaming.

"Oh my god! It's Jack! It's Jack!" she pointed out to sea.

"Don't be stupid, it's just a…" I broke off. Then I saw it. A small, rapidly sinking ship, with a pirate standing on the mast. I was speechless for a moment, however that semi-calm couldn't last. I started getting excited despite what I had said earlier.

"I can't believe it," said Rica in a stunned voice.

Jen was already sprinting towards the dock, and Rica and I only looked at each other fleetingly before racing after her.

-

Being the fastest runner, I was in the lead, but only with a few seconds to spare. Jack was just in front of me, within reaching distance!

But what would I say to him?

Looking around quickly, I impulsively took the Harbourmaster's pouch of coins and tucked them into my belt.

Jack finished speaking to the said victim of my robbery, and flashed two coins onto the book.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

I was dazed for a second; was it destiny? Mr. Smith? _My_ last name's Smith! Mr. and Mrs. Smith…

Jack looked at me with a slightly curious look as his fingers found thin air.

"Looking for this?" I asked, recovering, and taking out the pouch of coins.

"Ah." He took the purse out of my hands, our fingers brushing briefly.

I almost squealed, but berated myself mentally; Who was I turning into? Jen?

Just at that moment, Jen, followed closely by Rica, toppled into me which resulted in a small avalanche of bodies with poor Jack on the bottom.

_Oh crap._

"Get off!" I all but shouted, scrambling off Jack quickly.

Jen was on her feet in an instant, darting forward to help up 'His Holiness'.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

I just refrained from rolling my eyes; trust Jen to suck up to Jack.

He cautiously took her hand and helped himself up with a slightly frightened look in his eyes.

"I'd best be on my way then…"

And with two blinks of our eyes, he was gone from our sight.

"What just happened?" asked a dazed Jen.

-

"So, what do we do now?" asked Rica.

"Fanfiction!" exclaimed Jen as if she had just had a revelation.

"Come again?" I asked her.

"This is just like in fanfiction! You know, that girls-get-sucked-into-the-Pirates-world-meet-the-cast-and-somehow-get-back kind of story? No?" asked Jen, obviously seeing that we had no idea what she was on about.

She started again. "Well, some people write about these girls, or just _girl_ sometimes, who get sucked into the _Pirates_ movie. They meet the characters, i.e. Captain Jack, Will, Elizabeth, etc. and go on lots of adventures, then get back home somehow just minutes after they went, even though it's been days or weeks!"

Pause.

"So it's like Narnia?" asked Rica.

"Except without the cupboard, the Caribbean instead of Narnia, and the whole Son of Adam/Daughter of Eve thing?" I had to add.

"I guess so," said Jen, scratching her head in slight confusion. I could tell she was much more comfortable with her own explanation, rather than adding Narnia into the mix.

"And we don't know how to get back…" mused Rica.

"So what do we do now, Jen?" I asked.

Jen looked at me with an alarmed expression. "Why ask me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you're the one who's watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_ at least 20 times! Each!"

"Well... I vote we go with Jack and Will on the Interceptor."

"So we'll be stowaways, then?" I asked.

Jen nodded with a light smirk. "Aye, stowaways."


	3. Wonderland

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 3: **Wonderland

* * *

**Jen's POV**

We started walking back down the beach to the town, when Rica suddenly stopped.

"Wait a minute, 'stowaways'?" questioned Rica in astonishment, looking at me as if I was barmy. Wouldn't be the first time, to tell you the truth…

It was as if she hadn't realised what had just been suggested a moment ago. I pulled her along, easily catching up to Bridget's fast pace. "Aye," I repeated, loving the way the simple word rolled off my tongue.

"We're not pirates, so don't try acting or talking like one," said Bridget irritably from the front, leading the charge. I knew she didn't mean that in the least, she probably just had her period or something. I both giggled and grimaced inwardly at the thought – what would she use for… 'supplies'?

"Actually, I _am_ a pirate. We established that ages ago Bridget, jeez," I told her, rolling my eyes mockingly.

Rica interrupted our banter, and just in time, too; we all knew Bridget had a fiery temper. Was there something about blondes and short tempers? No, that's redheads. Well, I guess she has no excuse then. "So, any explanation?"

Bridget sighed; I could almost see her annoyed, yet resigned, expression from behind her. "What Jen means to say is that we're going to steal – sorry Jen, _commandeer_ – the Interceptor and sail away with Will and Jack and party all night on Tortuga and pirate lots of ports and whatnot."

Rica ignored the embellishments. "So basically, we're going to find the Interceptor and stowaway on it, and pray we don't get killed or marooned before we get back somehow?"

"Yep!" I grinned at her, my mind far away. So many questions, so few answers. Would we change the movie in any way? How would Jack and the rest react to us? And most importantly: _How would we get back_?

"Look, I have old money!" exclaimed Rica, triumphantly brandishing a small pouch – not unlike that of the Harbourmaster's – that clinked with each wave of her arm. "Shillings and the rest!"

"Are they pretty?" I moved closer to her, only to find my own pouch clinking loudly as if in indignation at not being able to be noticed. "Never mind, I've got my own," I chirped happily.

The coins _were_ pretty. Hehe, shilling! I always thought that to be a funny word.

"Suckers, I have _two _money pouches!" Bridget said victoriously, waving them around. Smarmy brat.

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. "No fair."

A rustle in the nearby bushes startled me a bit, but I dismissed it without a second thought. Or maybe I shouldn't; it could have been an evil snake out to get me… But alas, snakes didn't live in islands. Or at least, I hope they didn't.

We had reached the bridge Jack had done his little weird run over, dodging the bullets and all those 'only in the movies' moments. Bridget stopped short for the second time that day, causing me to bump into her which sent Rica crashing into me.

"What the frak?" I wondered, but halted when I saw what she had stopped to look at. On the docks, maybe 100 metres away, was Jack, dear ol' Lizzie, Norrington, the Governor, and numerous soldiers. I felt the increasingly familiar skip in my chest I got whenever I saw someone I recognised. It was too far away for any of us to hear what they were saying, but I could easily read their lips. I started acting out the parts in perfect sync with the real characters, my eyes trained on them at all times to make sure they didn't notice.

"…without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of. But you _have_ heard of me. Commodore, I really must protest…"

"Shut up , they'll hear us."

"No they won't! We can't even hear them." I continued. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness. Though it seems enough to condemn him. Indeed. Finally." My breath hitched as Jack threw his chains around Elizabeth's neck. Damn, I'd love to be Elizabeth right then and there.

On the other hand, I had a few fair questions to be made about that scene. Why did they have to pull Jack along to the other side of the dock? And also, why would they leave Jack on that side with Elizabeth in front of him? It makes it all too easy for him to escape.

But then…

"Run!" exclaimed Bridget, pulling Rica and I to our feet. She sprinted off, and we jogged, slightly confused, to her.

"What the hell?" asked Rica.

"He's coming!" Bridget shot back, jabbing her thumb behind her. I looked back to see that she was right. Jack was now swinging the chain over the rope and starts sliding down. Straight towards us.

"Crap!" We sprinted and Bridget slowed a little so I could take over leading.

"Do you know… where we're going?" asked Rica between pants.

"Uh... Not quite!" I replied, equally as breathless. No point in lying now.

Bridget snorted. "Great," she said, sounding as if she was restraining herself from yelling at me. In my defence, she wouldn't have a clue where we were going either.

We kept on running aimlessly - even though we knew Jack and his mob were well away - until we found ourselves in a square. As in a town square, not a literal square on the ground. Stalls of all kinds, including jewellery, cloths, and most significantly, _food_. I gazed longingly at the rolls of bread in a stall a few metres away from us.

"Oh great, I'm really hungry," said Bridget, moving forward to the stall I was gazing at. I snapped out of my entranced state and moved with her, leaving Rica to go buy whatever she liked.

"About fifty of those cookies there. Ha, only joking, could I have… three?" I asked, indicating the batch of to-die-for cookies on the table in front of them.

"Cookie?" the stall owner asked in puzzlement.

I didn't say anything, a little at a loss for words.

"Oh, I think she means biscuits," said Bridget in her best 'posh English' accent. "From where my cousin comes from, they call them cookies."

"Oh really, where is she from?" the stall owner asked in mild interest as she put three of those mouth-watering cookies into a paper bag. Mmmm, delicious.

I looked at Bridget as if to say _'Yeah, where am I from, Sherlock?'_

"Uh… Singapore," she said, looking as if she was praying that England and Singapore weren't in a war or something.

After a couple of minutes letting me sort out the money, (_"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just all of these foreign coins! It's very different from Singapore." Nervous laugh_) we walked away and found Rica eating some sort of bun which I grabbed and ate half of.

"Bridget!" I rounded on her as soon as we were out of earshot, walking towards the docks to find the Interceptor.

"Yes, dear one?" She grinned at me. Oh yes, she's an evil, sadistic thing…

"Singapore? You've got to be joking me! At least I look the part!"

-

An hour or so later, in which we ate the cookies, we finally reached the dock and quickly located the Interceptor. I smiled as I caught sight of Murtogg and Mullroy, the 'dumb' soldiers. The smile slipped off my face as I wondered how we would get past them. Fortunately, I remembered a route had already been drawn out for us by Jack. Though clearly not so successive, hopefully we would have more luck.

We walked calmly towards the Interceptor. As expected, the soldiers scurried to block our way.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians," Murtogg pointed out. I grinned. All this was too familiar.

"Well it seems to me that a ship like that," I gestured towards the Dauntless, "makes this one here a bit superfluous really." I said, taking a leaf out of Jack's book.

Bridget, realising my half-formed tactic, decided to cut to the chase. "But seriously, I think the Black Pearl would be a lot faster than the both of them."

"As I said before to that pirate, the Black Pearl isn't a real ship," stated Mullroy.

"Yes, it is," said Murtogg, "If that Jack Sparrow fellow was telling the truth, then why else would he have asked us?"

"He was trying to get rid of us. Almost did, too." At this point, we had snuck out from under their gaze while they were still bickering. We quickly went below decks and surveyed them from one of the many portholes. We saw them continue arguing, then look around in bewilderment before going back to 'duty'. I chuckled. They were _so _clueless.

We explored the ship a bit, though not daring to go above decks, careful not to get caught. Rica gave a shout when she found a box of weaponry, including about 4 swords, eight spears, four axes and an assortment of others. Bridget and I ran over to her and picked up a sword each.

"Oh my gods they're heavy," I complained. Rica was looking at the blade of one and accidentally cut her finger with it.

"Ow! They're really sharp, too!" said Rica, sucking her finger.

Bridget rolled my eyes, but otherwise chose to ignore her. "Does anyone even know how to sword fight here? I mean, I did fencing at camp a couple of years ago, but that's about it." Rica and I answered no, so we decided to leave the weapons in the box for fear of cutting ourselves (_"Maybe we can get Will to teach us!"_).

-

Night quickly fell as we settled down in some hammocks below deck. We passed the time by wondering how we where going to get back to the present, and generally talking about both _Pirates _and our homeworlds. It was all peaceful, when suddenly…

"I need the bathroom."

That was Rica. Of course it was.

"Can't you wait? The Black Pearl could come any minute now," said Bridget nervously into the darkness.

I guess I should feel a little nervous as well, but I really wasn't. I could almost feel that thrill that something was going to happen. "Oh come on Bridget, lighten up. The Interceptor isn't bombarded or anything."

"That we know of." She sighed, then relented. "Fine, but I'll go first." She scampered up the ladder with Rica right behind her. I was a little stunned that Bridget had surrendered so easily. Perhaps she wanted a bit of excitement as well.

We heard a huge _BANG _and the sound of rock exploding everywhere. The Black Pearl had arrived.

I quickly brushed myself off, not wanting to miss the action, and had reached the top rung of the ladder when I heard some pirates threatening my friends.

_Crap._

I could vaguely hear Bridget shouting parley. I immediately poked my head up above deck, as discreetly as I could, just so I could see what was happening. What I saw made my heart almost stop. _Oh, frak me._ I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound.

Bridget and Rica, terrified, were in the clutches of the dirty pirates who were dragging them away. Petrified, I was about to follow them, to do _something_, when all of a sudden I saw something wooden come spinning toward me. I felt a sharp pain on my forehead and then…

Everything went black.


	4. Finding the Bodies

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 4: **Finding the Bodies

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone home?" asked Rachel, pounding on Rica's front door for the third, fourth time. "Hello?"

_Trust Rica to invite me over, only to not be there when I get there._

Rachel tugged on the doorknob half-heartedly, and then became astonished when the door fell open in her hands. Always the curious one, she opened the door wider experimentally and jumped a little when it creaked loudly.

_Creepy_.

She quietly closed the door behind her and tiptoed into the house. Rachel was almost certain that the house was empty, she could feel it, but something about the atmosphere made her tread lightly. As she reached the living room, she saw it.

The TV was the first thing she noticed, and it was on, full of static. No noise was emitting from it. As if it was a scene taken straight from _The Ring_, or some other horror movie.

It all but scared her half to death. Lollies, chips and popcorn were strewn about the carpet and the couch, as if it was a murder scene waiting to happen.

_I just need to find the bodies_.

Rachel shook the morbid thought from her head and moved forward to inspect the TV. And that was when she tripped, like a true klutz.

To top that off, she had landed on the TV remote (which was really quite uncomfortable) and pressed some kind of button, turning it to the DVD channel. The sudden noise emanating from the speakers made her jump, and it was what was on the DVD that almost made her snort, if not for the serious situation.

_Pirates of the Caribbean_, she thought. _Jen must've been here._

And then she saw it. 'It' was scarier than the TV full of static. This was much, much more surprising. Shocking, even. A true, 'what-the-bloody-hell' moment.

"Oh. God," she whispered to herself, and sank to her knees as saw what was on the screen.

"_Well, some people write about these girls, or just __girl__ sometimes, who gets sucked into the __Pirates__ movie. They meet the characters, i.e. Captain Jack, Will, Elizabeth, etc. and go on lots of adventures, then get back home somehow just minutes after they went, even though it's been weeks!"_ floated Jen's voice from the speakers beside the TV.

Pause_._

"_So it's like Narnia?" _asked Rica_._

"_Except without the cupboard, __Pirates__ instead of Narnia, and the whole Son of Adam/Daughter of Eve thing?" _Bridget added.

"_Yeah… I guess," _said Jen_._

"_And we don't know how to get back…" _mused Rica.

Rachel blinked slowly. There was only one thought racing through her mind as she sat down on the couch to let everything fully sink in.

_Well, I guess I found the 'bodies'._


	5. Pointless Arguments and Giggling Fits

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 5: **Pointless Arguments and Giggling Fits

* * *

I groaned loudly as I woke up with an unnaturally throbbing headache. The sound that I made was close to, "Mmmnnnnoowwergh…" As soon as I got over that, I realised I had been placed in a hammock and immediately panicked, sitting up and wondering where I was. I fell out of the hammock ungracefully as I finally remembered the events of the day before. In the wonder that was the stage of sleep I call pre-waking-up, I vaguely thought that it was all a dream. Unfortunately – and in some ways, fortunately – it wasn't. My hand flew up to my head, and I recoiled when I felt the soft spot near my temple, covered by a flimsy bandage.

Dazed, I decided to go and see who had been my rescuer. Who had rescued the distressed damsel… or rather, damsel in distress. What was a damsel anyway? I'm sure as hell not one. Just get it over with. I climbed quickly up the ladder, not wanting to look down and slip. I probably had a new phobia of ladders now.

If a phobia of ladders existed.

When I got to the top of the ladder, I almost fell down again. Captain. Jack. Sparrow. Only the sight of his face could make my heart flutter so. _Sigh_.

Well, a girl can dream, can't they? Even if the age difference is all wrong, and he's old enough to be my dad...

"Jack!" I squealed all fangirlishly, all thoughts of self-pity flying out of my head. I ran over to him and hugged him around the middle, while he was trying to steer the _Interceptor_. He was so… solid!

He grunted in surprise (had we ever seen him hugged?) and I let go of him. I sat on one of the boxes, a little disoriented, my hands coming up to partially cover my face in glee. "You're real!" I whispered to myself, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

I needed to squeeze something to death.

Looking around, I spotted Will staring at me as if he's never seen something weird before in his life. Actually, seeing as this was the first movie, he hadn't yet. Not yet, anyway. I got up and ran to him. "Will! You're _aliiiiveeeee!_" It was as if he was my long lost dying husband, or something.

Or as if I was Dr. Frankenstein. Either one.

-

"Could you at least give us some food?" asked Rica to one of the pirates. Rica and Bridget had been captured by Barbossa's crew, and imprisoned in the brig. She recognized him to be Ragetti, and his shorter friend Pintel was right beside him. They were swabbing the deck with two particularly nasty-looking mops, ignoring the girls for the most part. Rica shuddered at the thought of where it had been. The pirates just gave the girls a dirty look before going back to swabbing the deck.

"No? Okay. Lovely to know we're valued. Maybe not valued, but at least we know we're being kept alive. _Not_. Why no food? And _why didn't you respond to our 'parlay'_?! It's Pirate's Code isn't it? Bridget explained it to me. You should honour the code! We're pirates too! Female pirates!"

"Shut up, Rica. We're not getting any food, _yet _anyway, and they've already locked us up in this… brig. So they obviously haven't 'honoured the code' or anything."

-

Bridget and Rica had given up thinking of ways to get out of the brig, and sat down on the floor. Aside from the small peep-hole in the wall of the ship, there was no other view of the sea outside. Too bad there was _only _sea there. Endless leagues of the deep blue sea.

"Hey Bridget is it just me or is that a bone over there?" said Rica, prodding Bridget in the back.

Scowling, Bridget turned to look in the direction that Rica was pointing. Indeed, there was a bone swept away in the shadowy corner of the brig. She shuddered. "Ok… Why is there a bone there? There shouldn't be a bone there… Rica?" She felt blindly behind her, her hand coming into contact with something soft.

"OW! Bridget, don't poke me in the boob! That hurts, you know," said Rica, defending her chest with her arms.

"I did not poke you in the boob!" Bridget didn't look too sure.

"I think I would know if something poked me in the boob. Ok?"

"No, it's not ok. Ok?"

"Well… Ditto!"

"Hey, don't you ditto me!"

"I'll ditto whoever I want to ditto!"

"Well… too bad!"

A loud bang interrupted their conversation. Rica and Bridget turned toward the noise.

The hatchway had banged open and a barrel of something (rum? Gun powder? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?) had dropped into the brig area. Looking out through the small opening to the upper decks, Bridget and Rica saw that day had turned into night already. Bringing with it the moon.

"That was such a bad comeback," said Rica mockingly.

"Shut up, Rica."

-

"Hey Rica…" Bridget started.

"Yes?" said Rica, craning her neck and trying to take a good look outside.

"Elizabeth would be on this ship right? In the captain's quarters, if I remember correctly."

Rica turned to look at Bridget. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, Jen was on one of her _Pirates_ rants, you know how she is. Spouting random pieces of information. I think this one started when she was eating an apple then she started talking about how Barbossa is obsessed with apples. She ended up talking about something completely different. As you do. But anyway, if 'Lizabeth is on the ship, then-"

Bridget started to laugh her head off for no apparent reason. "Tonight she's going to get scared by the evil ol' undead pirates."

Rica thought it over. "But said evil undead pirates are on this ship if you haven't noticed Bridget."

"Of course I noticed. But Lizzy will be shitting herself silly. Plus she doesn't know that they're cursed. We do though," explained Bridget.

"Ah I see…" said Rica, attempting to raise her eyebrow, and failed.

Bridget started laughing at her hilarious attempts, to which Rica hit her shoulder playfully. "You cannot raise an eyebrow."

"But you knew that I was trying to raise an eyebrow!! So there!"

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Do shut up."

"You can't tell me to shut up!"

"Well I just did, so there!"

**4 minutes later**

"But if you tell me to shut up, then that leads to me_ not _shutting up, so if you hadn't said to shut up then I wouldn't have started in the first place."

"No, no. You see if I didn't tell you to shut up then-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE, BOTH JUST SHUT IT?!" came the voice of Pintel, with Ragetti and his nervous laugh beside him.

Bridget and Rica both turned to glare at him.

To their surprise, Pintel and Ragetti shrunk away. "Sorry I was uh, I was just, um…" Pintel stopped his pointless muttering and shooed Ragetti up the steps to the deck.

Bridget and Rica stared after them, and then shook their heads. "Anyway… as we were saying…" Rica started.

They looked at each other, simultaneously bursting into laughter

Bridget looked around to check that they were alone, making Rica do so too. Bridget spoke in hushed tones. "So let me get this straight. We were at your house… then there was this big storm. We turned on the TV, and we somehow got sucked into the _Pirates_ universe?!"

Rica thought about it. "Yeah I suppose so. It's really… weird. If you told me before that I would be in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie and meeting all these people, I would've told you that you were off your rocker."

"I totally agree." There was a moment of a silence, not comfortable, nor awkward either. Finally Bridget decided to break it. "Hey Rica… Why are we on this ship?"

"Huh?" asked Rica, not getting her at all.

"I mean… Barbossa would only use someone to their advantage, right?" When Rica nodded she continued. "Then why the hell are we here? Barbossa can't possibly know about us being from… Well, _not_ from this world."

"I have no i-"

At that moment, a clunking sound could be heard from the steps. Whipping their heads around, Bridget and Rica turned to face a heavily scarred Barbossa.

As he did, a random thought popped into Rica's head.

"Barbossa, why is the _Pearl's_ sails all torn and ragged?"


	6. Tortuga

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 6: **Tortuga

_

* * *

Oh, god. Why did I say that?_

_How much did he hear?_

_What does he want us for?_

_Apparently there's a leak in the brig._

_It's all wet. I don't like getting wet._

_Hang on. If I don't like getting wet, then I can't be a pirate!_

_But I want to be a pirate!_

_Pirates are cool!_

_Ninjas are better though…_

Those were the thoughts running through Rica's mind, when Barbossa came into view. Well, that teeniest bit of insanity could have been triggered by everything that had changed...

Barbossa looked at Rica in confusion and mild irritancy.

_Uh-oh… Better change the subject…_ thought Rica as Barbossa opened his mouth to reply.

"Hector Idon'tknowyourmiddlename Barbossa!" Rica pointed towards said person. "You ex-first-mate of Captain Jack Sparrow, lying bastard, chart man, pirate, unworthy captain, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, for the time-being undead in the moonlight, actually alive in the time being, apple obsessor! What do you want from us? I _demand_ to know why you are holding us captive!"

There was a brief pause as everyone with the exception of Bridget stared at Rica. "How do you figure all that out? I thought you didn't know anything about him," whispered Bridget side-ways at Rica.

"Jen." The one word provided the whole explanation; another one of her POTC rants.

"Who are ye?" asked Barbossa, not looking as if he wanted to know.

"My name is not relevant to whatever question you are asking, it is simply-"

She was cut off however, by Bridget, who groaned.

"Damnit, she's gone into posh British accent mode." Now everyone turned to look at Bridget. "But anyway, now that I have your attention... My name is... Miss Lady Apple sauce, the Queen of Hotness, amazing, wonderful, beautiful but deadly, person who you shall now call Bridget for short. And no, I am not at your service."

Rica looked at her friend in bafflement for a second, but continued in her path anyway. Too much fun to pass up. "Oh yes and I'm the princess of Pippy-Long-Stocking Island, filled with beautiful coconuts and with the beauty of the lady herself, AKA me, AKA the humorous, loveable Rica." finished Rica with a mock curtsy.

"Yeah we wanted to ask you before, who, what, when, where, why, and how do you want us to be here?" asked Bridget to Barbossa.

Barbossa chose his words carefully. "I have heard that you are... gifted?"

There was a short silence, as Rica and Bridget glanced at each other, sharing a look. Then for no apparent reason to the other present people, they burst out laughing.

Tears streamed down their faces.

"G...Gifted!" Rica choked out, sending them both into hysterics again. When they finally sobered up, Barbossa didn't look too patient.

"Ye can tell the future, can ye not?" His voice was irritable, as he glared at the two of them.

"...You could say that." said Bridget, who was still grinning.

"Ah, now I believe we have something to discuss."

_Oh crap, I don't like his tone._

-

"Why do you keep your hair long?" I asked from my position with my legs dangling over the ocean.

"Huh?" asked Will. Aw, I loved his little 'deer in the headlights' look. Unintentionally adorable.

I strode over to him and picked up a lock of his dark hair. "This, idiot! What other hair were you thinking of?" I decided to try not to think about that one... _Curse me for having a dirty mind._

"Oh er... I actually don't know," said Will.

I rolled my eyes. On another note..."You know, you _are _a pirate. No use denying it."

Will looked only slightly confused. _Damn, ruined the effect... _Though, he _did_ look a little frustrated.

"So you like Lizzy, eh? Well I'm pretty sure she's into pirates anyway so you might as well square with it now. Of course, you..." I trailed off, not wanting to spoil the future for him; but wanting to tell_ someone _at the same time. "Anyway, how come you're such a good blacksmith or whatever it is you do? I mean... if you're a son of a pirate then where would you learn how to make swords and all that? How do you make a sword anyway? Could you teach me how to? Sword-fight I mean. Well I've had like one lesson of that sparring sport thingy that I've currently forgotten the name of... And no, it's not judo. It's not karate either. Actually it's not any type of Asian fighting sport at all... rather, it's not any type of martial arts... Ugh, it's on the tip of my tongue... Well too bad I can't remember what it's called so could you pretty please teach me how to sword-fight?"

"Uhh... No?"

"I should've known that it'd come to this. Especially after all that 'saving your father' crap, ditch the father who you haven't known since _ages _and get the one you love! Gosh! Is that so hard, aye?! I'm gunna go and stand with him. Savvy?" I stalked over to Jack, leaving a stunned Will behind. Needless to say, I was in a rather bizarre mood, and slightly over-happy from meeting two of my favourite characters.

"What is your name anyway?" called Will at my retreating back, irritated. I turned to poke my tongue out childishly in response, resulting in me crashing into Jack.

Since Jack was pretty sturdy on his feet, he stayed upright. Me, not so lucky. I stumbled sideways, grabbing the wheel for support. Unfortunately for me, the wheel moved with me as I leaned on it, so it span around and I ended up on the floor anyway. The ship started turning, the boom almost knocking Will over from his place. He grabbed the side for support, while Jack struggled to bring the ship back into place.

"Heh. Sorry," I said sheepishly as I got up. My undignified fall woke me up from my over-enthusiastic, fanatical haze, and I realised I was being a little too much fangirl and a lot less logical. "To answer your question, I'm Jen. It's probably best not to mention anything else." Before Will could reply, I turned back to an unsuspecting Jack. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Can you teach me how to sword fight?" I asked.

"Oh erm..."

I could see he was reluctant, so I changed the subject. "So, when do we get to Tortuga?"

Just then, Will shouted from the bow of the _Interceptor_.

"We're here!"

I turned towards the direction he was looking in, and sure enough, lights peppered the horizon.

-

"More importantly it is indeed the sad life that with not breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" asked Jack, taking a random pimp stick with him.

"What does 'proliferous' mean?" I asked him. A sudden thought occurred to me. "Hey Jack, you actually don't need Will anymore, you're not going to be on your 'onesies'... But I guess you kept him after you got the crew... And he sprung you from jail..." I trailed off, thinking.

"It'll linger," remarked Will, evidently ignoring me.

Obviously mis-interpreting Will's words, Jack replied with "I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this, no man would ever feel unwanted." He spotted a red-head in the distance. "Scarlet!"

Disgusted at the way his voice went all funny when he said her name, I was distracted from the current situation. Suddenly-

SLAP!

"Ouch!" That was from me, not Jack.

"Not sure I deserved that."

"Giselle!" exclaimed Jack, spotting said woman.

"Who was she?"

"What?"

SLAP!

It was a little painful, yet so amusing to watch. Normally I would wish the best on Jack, but in this case, he probably deserved it. Even Will looked slightly amused. By the time Jack said "I may have deserved that.", I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into laughter.

He raised an eyebrow at me, looking as if he had forgotten I had been standing next to him, which just sent me into more laughing fits.

When no one else joined in, I abruptly stopped laughing, instead opting to grin amusedly. "_Any_way... Let's go meet Gibbs. Which tavern is he in?"

-

Entering the tavern that will remain anonymous for various reasons which will not be disclosed at this point in time, I skipped over to Gibbs. I frowned at the state I found Mr. Gibbs in, him sleeping with the pigs in the mud. I found two dirty pails and emptied out the contents, then filled them with cold water. Giving one of the buckets to Jack, the other to Will, I stood behind Jack while Will looked from the side.

For a second Jack looked at the bucket with a scrutinising look. Then his face brightened, and he sloshed the water over the sleeping Gibbs.

"Curse ye for breathing ye slack-jawed idiot!" exclaimed Gibbs, waking up. He blinked, then seemed to recognise Jack. "Mothers love. Jack! Ye should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 's bad luck!" I would just like to point out that one of the pigs oinked at this moment in time.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition by the man who did the waking," Jack remarked lightly. If I hadn't analysed that sentence at home slowly in my head, I wouldn't have known what he was on about. Clearly, Will didn't.

Gibbs seemed to think for a bit, and then brightened. "Aye, that'll just about do it." Jack held out a hand to him, and helped Gibbs out.

I nudged Will, who with a little gesturing, eventually splashed the contents of the second bucket onto Mr. Gibbs.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" He said, looking quite irate. Ah, poor Gibbs... he always drew the short straw, didn't he?

"That was for the smell." I said in Will's defence. Jack sniffed the air, and seemed to agree. Funnily enough, so did Mr. Gibbs himself.

We left the confines of the pig stable thingy, and found a table.

"Keep a sharp eye."

Jack and Gibbs both ordered rum, while I just sat and watched. I was obviously underaged, and had no desire to drink. Though I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to serve me anyway. Will tried to be the cool one and stayed standing, all the while getting harassed by another woman. I couldn't help but laugh at him, but then settled down to listen to the conversation.

"So what's the nature of this venture yourn?" asked Gibbs.

"Huh?" I asked. Why do pirates... _these _pirates anyway, have to use words I don't know?!

"I'm going after the _Pearl_," said Jack. "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it."

Gibbs looked exasperated. "Jack... it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa's up to. All I need is a crew."

"What I hear tale of Barbossa he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"FENCING!" I interrupted.

The two men looked at me as if I was crazy for the second time that day.

I smiled sheepishly. "Before, when I asked Will what that sport was called? No? Okay. I'm just going to shut up right about now. Don't mind me. Carry on."

Gibbs turned back to Jack. "What makes _ye_ think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack smirked. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" He jerked his head at Will.

Gibbs didn't comprehend anything. Deciding it was my moment to shine, I pointed to Will.

"Him."

"The kid?" Gibbs asked, his eyebrows rising.

Jack nodded. Ah, I loved the way he looked there! "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child. Savvy?"

"Ah," remarked Gibbs. "Is he now? Leverage says you. I think I feel a change in the winds says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"I doubt that..." I muttered under my breath. "Ooh! Jack! Can I be part of your crew?"

Jack pretended not to hear. How rude. "One can only hope."

Gibbs raised his tankard of rum. "Take what you can!"

"Give nothin' back!"

Jack and Mr. Gibbs knocked their mugs together, took a swig of rum, and slammed them on the table.

-

Rachel had been watching the TV for the past few minutes, transfixed, before snapping up into action.

All thoughts of the horrid smell exuding from the spilt coke on the carpet vanished from her mind as she grabbed the remote control, her finger hovering over the 'language' button.


	7. Japanese

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 7: **Japanese

_

* * *

(Last time with Bridget and Rica..."Ah, now I believe we have something to discuss.")_

Bridget shot a sideways glance at Rica. "Discuss what... Captain Barbossa?"

"You see, I am the captain of the Black Pearl," Barbossa started.

"I see that... for now," remarked Rica ominously.

Elbowing Rica in the ribs, Bridget shook her head at her. "Don't. Not yet."

Barbossa glared at the two troublesome girls. "And let's just say I like to... know things?"

"Mmm... Don't you have Cal- Tia Dalma for that?" asked Rica, stopping herself from saying Calypso.

"She is not so... negotiating."

"Ah, I see," said Bridget.

Barbossa looked at them for a moment longer, before seeming to decide something. "We will continue this discussion later."

As soon as he left, Bridget and Rica shared a frightened look. Then Bridget, who had seen Pirates of the Caribbean a few more times than Rica, (but still not as many times as Jen) had an idea. "Hey Rica, you know that bone? Well... Jack ground a bone so it was key-sized... But that still didn't get him out. Will did. How are we supposed to get out of here?!"

"This is so retarded..." remarked Rica. "Well, we can still try. Shotgun not grinding the bone!"

"No way! We'll think up another way of doing this. We don't have to do that... think, Bridget, think!"

"Why don't you say 'Think Rica, think!' hey?"

"Because you _don't _think Rica," said Bridget with a completely straight face.

"Thanks a lot. I'm just going to wallow in my grief over there," she pointed to the corner of the brig. "And possibly in this dampness... How come it's so damp?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know much, do you?"

Bridget pulled a face, and then sighed. "Don't even start."

--

Rachel gave a wicked smile and pressed the language button on the remote control to set it to 'Japanese'.

_Damn, this is fun. That'll teach them to mess with me._

-

"I need the toilet, could you let me out so I can go?" asked Rica, looking pointedly at a confused Pintel and Ragetti. When they didn't respond, instead looking bemused, she spoke very slowly as if speaking to a deaf person or a pet. "Hello? Can - you - hear - me? You no speak Englishio?" she asked in a weird accent that was undefinable, while waving a hand in front of their faces for good measure. "No? Ok-"

Pintel interrupted her with a swift string of words in a language that Rica immediately knew was Japanese, since she learnt Japanese at school.

Simultaneously, Rica and Bridget swung their heads around to look at each other in alarm. _What the hell?_

As Ragetti and Pintel conversed with each other (and trying to include the two girls in, but they obviously didn't know what they were saying) while making elaborate hand gestures, Bridget sighed heavily. "The drama just keeps on coming, doesn't it?"

Meanwhile, "Toire ni ittemo ii desu ka?" _May I go to the bathroom? _Rica asked the two pirates loudly over the hubbub.

There was a short silence.

"How'd you figure _that_ out?" asked Bridget, staring at her friend in a new light.

"Oh, well Evans Sensei never let anyone go to the bathroom in her class unless we asked her in Japanese. Even if we didn't know how to say it in the first place. So, that was one of the first things I learnt," replied Rica.

Bridget snorted at the comment while Ragetti called something through the hatchway. She guessed that he was calling something, then stating a name, for Ragetti said '_san'. _A little while later the black pirate (not meaning to be racist) came down the stairs and unlocked the brig. He roughly pulled Rica by the arm outside the brig. Not wanting to be left alone, and figuring she better go to the toilet while she can, Bridget stepped out of the brig too, proclaiming "I need to pee as well." Even though she knew they couldn't understand her.

-

After leaving the 'toilet', (they wouldn't call it that; it was more of a hole anyway) Bridget and Rica thought distractedly about their predicament.

"Anyway, how would Japanese pirates say things in a… piratey accent?" pondered Bridget.

Rica thought for a moment. "Maybe something like; 'Konichiw_aarrr_!'" They giggled. "Watashi w_arrr _Ric_arrr_ desu!"

-

"What did you call me?" I exclaimed, staring bewilderedly at a random pirate passing her. The whole crew so far (i.e. Jack, Will, Gibbs and herself) was in the same position as it was an hour ago, when Jack made his proposition. Granted, the men were a little drunker, but I was still very lively, much to the distaste of the men's ears.

As if on the flick of a switch, the whole planet had turned Japanese!

"Since when did you learn Japanese, eh?" I asked, looking pointedly at Jack, Will and Gibbs. "I know a bit, _namae wa Jen desu._ (_my name is Jen) _And the most important,_ denwa bango wa?(what is your phone number?) _But that's about it. Oh, I know my numbers too-"

"Oh, you speak English then?" interrupted a passing pirate in English, with a Japanese accent.

_Huh?_ "Um… yeah… why, don't you?" I could've slapped herself upside the head; of course he spoke English! Here he was, speaking English! But… why did he have a Japanese accent?

"Yes. You are probably the only one for miles who speaks English as a first language in these parts. Especially since the East Japanese Trading Company…"

_Wait, isn't that in the second and third movies? Not the first…?_

"Oh. Well uh... that's weird, isn't it?"

I wasn't use to having pirates speak in such a polite manner without so much as an abbreviation, or an '_arrr!'_ or 'aye'.

"Anyway, nice talking to you. I better get back to Jack and all of 'em… See you later!" I skipped up to where Jack and co. were walking away. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

They looked at me, uncomprehending.

"Oh that's right. You can't speak English, can you? Well… I wonder… If I said something really offensive, you can't get offended can you? Because you don't know what I'm saying! Muahaha!

"So if I said something like…"

-

For Rachel, this was too much fun to pass up. She pressed the language button again on the DVD remote, setting it back to English. Her evil giggles echoed around the empty room.

-

"Your mum's a… a shrunken head!" Of course, little did they know that Jack _did_ have a shrunken head for a mum.

"Now that's very rude," said Jack, spinning on his heels to face her.

I gasped and felt a flush heat my cheeks, but recovered quickly. "Yay! You speak English now!"

"Now?" asked Will, puzzled. "He wasn't speaking English before?" Will turned on Jack. "You know a different language?" he asked in disbelief.

"Neither of you were! In fact, you were all speaking Japanese!"

Another puzzled look.

I cursed. Whatever strange occurrence was taking place in _Pirates_-land, the pirates definitely had no idea it was happening. And no, we're not talking about undead pirates… No, it was much bigger than that. Some unknown puppet master was tweaking the strings of our characters. And maybe the three foreigners to the world.

_Just one thing to get cleared…_ "It's the East _India_ Trading Company, right?" I wondered loudly.

An inebriated passing pirate caught my words, took out his cutlass and swung it about drunkenly. "Arrr, the East India Co… We should cut off 'is nose! 'e should get a taste o' the cat, should set 'im straight!"

I didn't bother to correct the man referring to the Trading Company as a person, but instead watched amusedly as he continued to swing his sword about.

_Smash!_

The man had accidentally (actually it could've been on purpose, it was a little hard to tell) shattered a fellow pirate's rum bottle, causing the pirate to swing _his_ cutlass at his assaulter.

And so, one of Tortuga's famous bar fights began.

"Time to go," I shouted over the growing noise, ducking as a bottle whizzed by my head.


	8. Hats and Plans

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 8: **Hats and Plans

* * *

"I'm cold, hungry, and I can't get to sleep!" exclaimed Rica, hitting the damp wooden deck below her in frustration. "I wish I had that bottle of Coke right now… I put one of those really heavy sleeping pills in it…"

"And… why did you do that?" asked Bridget, a little alarmed.

"Well, I was going to give it to you or Jen… then I'd put whipped cream on your hands then tickle your neck, like in _Parent Trap_."

"You were going to give it to me, weren't you?"

"…Yeah. Sorry about that."

-

Rachel looked down at her bottle of Coke that she had found in Rica's fridge. Being rather thirsty, she had drunk most of the bottle, without knowing there was a particularly potent sleeping pill in there. But now, she knew and jumped to (the right) conclusions.

"Well crap."

Within five minutes, she was fast asleep.

**-**

**Rica's POV**

After spending an uncomfortable night on the damp floor of the brig of the famous ship with black sails, I woke up with a start. For some reason, I had had an odd dream about flashing lights, a deep rumbling sound that never seemed to stop, and a tremor in the air. I felt like I was actually in my dream, not detached from it like countless times before. Opening my eyes, I looked around for a moment, a little dazed. The brig area was still quite dark, except for the small hole of light streaming through the hatchway.

I heard a murmur of voices above decks. Of course. It seemed that the ship never slept. There was always at least one person who was awake, keeping the ship steady. I decided to awake Bridget, shaking her arm to arouse her. She stirred, but refused to wake up. I stared at her sleeping form for a while, trying to figure out whether she was just pretending to be asleep to piss me off or if she was actually asleep. Deciding to let it go for the moment, I spied out of the small hole in the wall to the deep blue ocean.

The huge mystery of the entire situation was how we got transported in to the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ world in the first place. And were we chosen at random? I wasn't a huge believer in destiny, but why exactly were _we _the ones who came here? And how were we going to get back? I thought back to when we had got sucked into the POTC world... There had been nothing spectacular, or out of the ordinary. Except maybe the storm. But what's a storm got to do with that?

A murmur from beside me stirred me out of my reverie. Glancing at Bridget, I saw that she was in fact tossing and turning. I tried to wake her up again, since she was probably having a nightmare, and succeeded.

"Finally!"

"Huh?" she asked groggily.

"You finally woke up! You know what? I couldn't get to sleep last night."

"Why not?" asked Bridget, sitting up.

"You snored too loudly." This wasn't entirely true...

"Did not! I don't snore Rica," said Bridget, looking doubtful.

I raised an eyebrow. Or rather, tried. "Um, yeah you do! I think I'd know... Anyway, how would you know if you snore or not?"

"I don't know... maybe people complain or something. But that's not the point," said Bridget quickly, seeing me open my mouth the retort. She looked around to check if anyone was there. "Anywho, I have to fill you in on the plan."

"About time!" I exclaimed. To tell you the truth, I had totally forgotten about it, but you don't have to tell her that.

"Well it's not my fault people were standing outside our... cell the whole night. Whatever it's called. You know, we're total rebels now, cos we got put in jail," said Bridget, smiling sadly.

"Technically that's not right. We're in a _brig _so it's not really jail... But yeah we're behind bars," I pointed out.

"Well _now _who's the smarty pants? Hey?"

I waved her off. "Get on with it."

"With what?" asked Bridget, looking confused.

I stared at her. "The plan...?" I said slowly.

"OH! Right... Yeah well we're going to get Ragetti and Pintel to get us off the ship if necessary, in exchange for us telling them their futures," said Bridget.

There was a pause.

"...And...?" I asked slowly, waiting for more.

Bridget blinked. "That's it."

My eyebrows shot up. "_That's it_?" I asked incredulously.

"No it isn't, I just suddenly decided to say that that was it for the sake of it," said Bridget sarcastically.

I pondered the 'plan'. "Well, it could work..."

"Of course it'll work-"

"...possibly..."

"-name one plan of mine that didn't work."

I pretended to count them on my fingers. "Well, there was that time that-"

"On second thoughts," interrupted Bridget hastily. "Don't answer that."

I grinned. "I thought not."

--

**Jen's POV**

I awoke in a tattered and greying hammock. Highly disgusted, I flung myself out of the hammock and peered suspiciously around the creaking room. Then I remembered what had happened the previous nights. I looked around the room, trying to find a clock so I could check what time it was. I was unsuccessful, however. After looking around, I finally found the stairs and walked past the sleeping Will and Gibbs (I guessed that Jack was in his quarters) up the stairs.

When I moved out of the dock, I blinked in surprise. Tortuga was quite different in the morning. The little town port was quiet, and a calm had descended on the village. A few people were walking around, but most houses had their curtains drawn. People were probably recovering from their hangovers from last night. In fact, every night seemed like a party night pretty much. Or so I liked to think. Tortuga was a pirate's port, so that's was I assumed. Personally, I haven't had a hangover before, since I was underage and all, but there were books and movies. The thing was, Jack never seemed to have a hangover. A little drunk, but never with a splitting headache, wincing at every little sound. Odd...

I stopped trying to do an impression of Jack, I was probably embarrassing myself. With a stroke of genius (and maybe a little of impulse), I looked around for a hat store and immediately found one just through the alleyway. I stepped through the threshold. The 'Three Swords' was a cosy little shop with hundreds of hats of every size, style and colour, on dozens of hat stands scattered around the room.

I looked around for about half an hour, killing some time by putting on half of the hats in the store, viewing myself in the dirty, cracked mirrors strewn around at random. After getting an annoyed glare from the grumpy old shop owner, I picked out my favourite hat that looked the best on my head and paid the grumpy counter lady. I happily put on the hat and strolled down the streets with a smile on my dial. The tri-cornered hat I had picked out was some kind of leather, not the floppy stuff that I sometimes see.

I was walking along the water's edge with my eyes peeled for a food shop, (what? A girl needed to eat) when a short blur ran into me from my side. I was a bit preoccupied with seeing if I was alright, then a hacking cough interrupted me from my self-observation.

My eyes widened when I saw exactly who it was that I had inadvertently knocked over. "Marty!"


	9. The New Crew

_Only In The Movies _

**Chapter 9:** The New Crew (and other rhyming words)

* * *

"I'm so sorry Marty, are you okay?" I asked him anxiously, helping him up.

He narrowed his eyes up at me. "You know my name?" he asked, rather rudely must I add.

I blinked. I had unfortunately forgotten that I was not supposed to know all these people's names. "Yes… By the way, when are you supposed to meet Jack?"

"About noon, I think. Why you be askin'?"

"Uh… no reason. I better go… Bye!"

Making sure my hat was firmly placed on my head, I walked down the path, trying to look as if I had a purpose.

-

"_Squa__wk! Yo__ ho!_"

Wait; that voice was familiar! Whirling around, I said, spotting the man, "Cotton?"

"_Wind in the sails!_"

A ghostly whisper in my ear said _'Mostly we fear that means yes'._

"Let's get to the dock, Jack and the rest will be there already, I think," I said, squinting to see the sun at its highest. "C'mon, this way."

After a few silent (and awkward) minutes, we finally reached the docks after almost getting lost twice. I grinned once I saw the new crew in a line. "Quick, get in line!" I hissed at Cotton, who followed my orders obediently.

"G' day Mr. Sparrow!" I said jovially, skipping up to said pirate. "I found Cotton; I think he was going the wrong way…"

"Mornin'," he replied absent-mindedly.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," announced Gibbs somewhat proudly. Ah, bless his soul.

Jack turned back to Will, a random banana in hand. "So, what do ye think?"

"_This_ is your able-bodied crew?" asked Will, sceptically.

We walked down the line and stopped at Cotton.

"You sailor," said Jack.

"Cotton sir," supplied Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have courage to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Cotton! Answer man."

"You forgot 'fortitude'," I spoke up, wondering why he didn't say that word.

"What?"

"You didn't say 'fortitude'. As in, 'Do you have the courage _and fortitude_ to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?'"

"Why would I say that? Courage and fortitude mean the same thing," said Jack. Ah, I have a feeling I'd be getting used to that confused look.

"…Never mind. Anyway, Cotton's a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him… No one's yet figured how," I said, stealing Gibbs' lines.

Cotton opened his mouth in explanation and we all cringed back. "Put it away, son!" I exclaimed jokingly, just as he closed his mouth.

"Cotton's… parrot. Same question," said Jack, a little deflated.

"_Squawk!_ _Wind in the sails!_"

"…Mostly we fear that means yes."

"There, ye happy now?" asked Jack turning back to Will, a little irritated I must add.

"Well you've proved they're mad!"

"And what's the benefit for us?" said a new voice. Of course, it was Anamaria. I wonder why she didn't try and disguise her voice. Maybe she just wanted a chance to slap Jack. Hell, even _I_ would want to slap him if he stole my boat. If I had a boat, that is...

Jack peered down the line and walked over to the woman, taking off her hat to have long brown hair cascading down below her shoulders. "Anamaria."

_SLAP!_

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one, either?" guessed Will. I looked on, again amused.

"No, that one I deserved."

Anamaria nodded furiously. "You stole my boat!" said the pirate lady, pointing an accusing finger at Jack.

"Actually-"

_SLAP!_

Ouch.

"Borrowed! Borrowed, with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" exclaimed Anamaria.

Note to self; **never** get on Anamaria's bad side. I felt sorry for Jack, the poor man.

"You'll get another one," said Jack, trying to soothe the lady pirate. However, he was unsuccessful.

Anamaria pointed her forefinger at him accusatorially. "I will."

"A better one."

"A better one!" agreed Jack.

"That one," I said before Will could even open his mouth, pointing my finger at the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked in a panicked tone. When he saw which one I meant, he glared at me. "That one?!" He looked at Anamaria again and begrudgingly agreed. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

Anamaria led the rest of the crew in a chorus of 'Aye's. Everyone sprung into action, preparing the _Interceptor_ for the expedition.

"_Squawk!_ _Anchors aweigh_."

Gibbs scooted up next to Jack. "No, no, no, no, no." How many times does he have to say 'no'? "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." _Even a miniature one_, I finished in my mind.

"It'd be far worse not to have her."

"So what am I then? A man?" I asked indignantly. _Honestly, I'm a woman too! People these days..._

Not wanting to be left behind, I caught up to Jack as we walked along the dock to the _Interceptor_. "Hey Cap'n, are you going to eat that banana?" I asked him, gesturing towards said banana which was clutched in Jack's hand.

He surveyed me for a second and told me that yes; he was indeed going to eat it. I bet he was just saying that so _I_ couldn't have it. "Why not? I'm rather hungry, as it turns out," I said, rubbing my stomach. "Who cooks usually? Can _you_ cook?" I laughed at the notion; Captain Jack Sparrow cooking? Out of the whole crew, I could imagine only Gibbs cooking food (and not failing) – perhaps this was only because of the special features I had watched for the first movie. Apparently he could make a mean spaghetti bolognese. At least, that's what it looked like…

"Jack just about lives on rum," said Gibbs when Jack didn't answer.

"And peanuts," I muttered thoughtfully, thinking of the third movie.

"Huh?" asked Gibbs, not hearing what I had said.

I raised my voice a little. "I said, 'Jack's favourite food is peanuts'. You should cook him some. Is it possible to cook peanuts?"

-

"Oh my gods..." I was watching the little pirate's port get smaller and smaller... until... I saw a _very _familiar womanly figure dressed in rags, with dreadlocks. Any guesses as to who it was?

Tia Dalma. Or even more correctly, _Calypso. _Or maybe even _Calypsooooh, _according to Davy Jones.

And then guess what happened? I fell off the Pearl and into the water. I know what you're thinking. How is that possible?

Gasping for air, I threw up my arms in a panic and waved them about. I started yelling for the crew to "Come on, I'm drowning here!!" It's not as if I couldn't swim or anything; I could. In fact, better than some people. Those some people only being the rather horrible completely crap swimmers. But I was still better than them. Anyway, moving back to the situation at hand. My male breeches and heavy boots were dragging me down into the water, not to mention my pistol that I didn't even know how to wield.

This was when things got interesting. In my opinion, at least. Well, you know how at the end of _Pirates _1, Jack gets hauled up into the Pearl by the crew with the rope? Well that's what happened to me. I bet you're all sitting there feeling all jealous of me because I got to do that, but in fact it kind of hurt.

I grasped the rope firmly with two hands, and they pulled me up with such force that my arms felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets. I was suspended above the deck for a few seconds then came crashing down onto the hard wooden deck. I thought I had gotten the landing perfect and had actually landed on my feet... until I stacked it onto my behind in front of everyone. The Captain was at the wheel, not looking over at me yet smirking all knowingly. I just stuck my tongue out at him, knowing he would fall over in time. Quickly getting up, I remembered to look over at the docks...

...But she was gone.


	10. Followed by Rocks

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 10:** Followed by Rocks

* * *

"Oh look! A rock!" I exclaimed, pointing avidly at the random rock that had appeared on the deck without my notice. Oh, but the rock looked quite familiar…

"NO!" I stage whispered in horror and disbelief. It couldn't be… Or could it? "Tia Dalma? Crab?"

It was night time, and most of the crew were below deck, catching a bit of shuteye before they had to wake up at dawn. The only ones who were still on deck was Jack, Cotton and I. Cotton was at the wheel and Jack was taking a swig from a bottle of rum, giving directions to Cotton every now and then.

"Hey look guys, a crab!" I said to the others. I gingerly inched closer to the rock/crab and cautiously picked it up with the tips of my index finger and thumb. Hopefully it didn't suddenly decide to sprout legs. I shuddered at the thought.

"That's not a crab, it's a rock," said Jack dismissively.

"It is a crab!" I said indignantly. "Maybe it's just shy. Or maybe it just doesn't like you. I should get Gibbs to try and fry it up or something. However you cook crabs." I wonder what would happen to Tia Dalma if that really happened, if we really cooked the rock/crab. Either way, I dislike eating seafood (except for fish), so I wouldn't eat it anyway. Especially _if_ it was part of Tia Dalma. No offence to her.

"Do you like seafood?" I asked Jack.

"I don't_ not_ like it," he replied.

"Well I don't like it, not really. Except for fish, especially in fish 'n' chips! Yum."

Jack paused in the process of taking a drink. I know, he actually paused in drinking some rum to respond to my comment! "What're fish 'n' chips?"

I gaped at Jack, my mouth falling open as I all but forgot about the mysterious crab/rock. "You've _never_ had fish 'n' chips before?! You deprived child! I must educate thou! Fish 'n' chips are fish that's deep-fried, and chips…"

-

"_Don't_ botch it up," whispered Bridget, as Pintel and Ragetti descended the steps to the brig area.

"Ok," responded Rica. "Hold on, what does 'botch' mean?"

Pause.

"Just don't mess it up," said Bridget.

Pintel and Ragetti's voices floated over to where Bridget and Rica were sitting on the damp floor, with a dirty mop in hand. As they started 'cleaning' the floor (by the state of the mop and bucket, they were probably making the floor dirtier), Pintel's angry hisses grew louder.

"Why'd ya have to annoy the cap'n so much? Now we 'ave to mop again, instead o' Jacoby."

"I didn't annoy 'im. Besides, Twig was the one who made my eye come out."

"An' yer eye just _happened_ to trip the cap'n?"

Pause.

"Yeah, I think that's 'bout right."

Another pause.

"You're lucky 'e didn't throw it over the railing."

"Hate to interrupt that absolutely _enlightening_ conversation, but I want to make a proposition to you fine young… er, pirates," said Rica loudly, standing up and gripping the bars.

Two heads swung to face her.

"A wha'?"

"Uh… a proposition?"

"What's that?"

"It's like a proposal… the statement of suggestin' something," explained Ragetti, waving his hands about to accentuate his words.

The other three looked at him weirdly. "Well… What he said. Anyway, back to business. You know that we can tell the future?"

"Wha'?"

"Like what will happen in the year 2000, or something?"

"I heard the world will end by that time."

"You idiot, the world's not goin' to end by then!"

"_Anyway_," interrupted Rica. "We'll tell you our futures if you spring us from this brig."

Now that it was out in the open, Bridget felt that her suggestion _was_ rather far-fetched. All hope of escaping the cell had disappeared. "We'll bake you chocolate-chip cookies if you do!" Bridget added, once she saw the confusion and apprehensiveness on Pintel's and Ragetti's faces.

"What are choc-lit chip cookies?" asked Ragetti, scratching his head comically.

"Aye, I ne'er heard of 'em!" Pintel added, nodding his head vigorously.

"Are they some kind of potion, or something of the sort?"

"Sounds like some kind o' witchcraft," agreed Ragetti.

Bridget and Rica glanced at each other. "Uh…"

"Well the point is…"

Bridget didn't get to finish what she was about to say. Because then, something truly astounding happened. That's right, Bridget had spotted _a rock_.

And not just any rock. One of _those_ rocks. Or was it crab?

"What the fridge?!" exclaimed Bridget, clutching her heart and pointing at the rock that had seemed to appeared in the corner.

"Why do you say 'fridge'? Why don't you just say the word? Honestly, there's nothing wrong with the word fu-"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" repeated Bridget loudly, pointing to the rock.

Rica rolled her eyes and finally looked in the corner of the brig, where Bridget had been trying to get her to look at for several moments now.

"…It's a rock."

"Not just any rock! It's a Tia Dalma rock! Or rather, crab!"

"What are you _on_, woman?"

"Drugs, you want some?" replied Bridget without missing a beat. "Only joking. But seriously. It's a crab!"

"It looks like a rock to me," said Rica.

"Well that's what you'd think, isn't it?"

"Yeah, because it is!"

Ragetti looked at a confused Pintel as if to say _'What the hell?'._ They shrugged their shoulders at each other simultaneously.


	11. Disappearances and Puppet Shows

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 11: **Disappearances and Puppet Shows

* * *

A storm was breaking on the sea, and the crew was in a frenzy on the ship, running about to tighten that rigging, or something similar.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted over the roar of the wind.

"The compass doesn't point north, but we're not exactly trying to find north, are we?" I said mysteriously from my position perched on a crate next to the helm. I had been watching the crew slave away for quite a while now, not even lifting one finger to help. Oh wait, I helped a little. I definitely fetched Jack a bottle of rum at one point… That cellar was creepy at night. Especially during a storm.

"We should drop canvas sir," yelled Gibbs to Jack, peering anxiously at the sails.

"She can hold a bit longer," responded Jack.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack smirked. "We're catching up."

I shielded my eyes from the rain, cursing the rain for getting into my face and annoying me. That's when I remembered my hat that I had bought in Tortuga. Within a minute, I was back and with my oh-so-fashionable tri-cornered hat placed firmly on my head so as to not fly off randomly in the middle of a conversation.

-

"Heads up!" I shouted, lobbing the resident rock-crab over Gibbs' head and straight into the frying pan. Let's see what will happen to the rock-crab once it fries.

"Muahahahaha!" I exclaimed, unable to stop the evil-sounding laughter bubbling up in my throat.

_Great, everyone _already_ thinks you're weird…_

"Cook that crab, will you Gibbs?" I walked up to where Gibbs was cooking what looked to be some kind of stew. Nasty.

"It's a rock…"

"You know, I'm getting a lil' tired of hearing you guys saying that. Trust me, it's a crab. Just leave it in the frying pan for a moment."

I plopped myself down on a barrel of something (I had no idea what was in it) and daydreamed for a bit as I waited for it to cook a little.

-

"Oh my god it smells horrible!" I said a couple of minutes later, covering my nose with my hand. "Gibbs, put a lid on it or something. Or even better, chuck it out of the window!"

The pan started exuding a thick grey smoke and soon, the whole kitchen starting getting foggy and started smelling like someone had died in here.

"Argh! Honestly, Gibbs! Get rid of it!"

He cursed under his breath and seized the pan…

…only to find that there was nothing inside it anymore.

Huh?

The room suddenly cleared out and there was no further evidence of the smoke or rock-crab. All that was left was a ghost of the decaying smell. Ugh.

"Where's the crab gone?" asked Gibbs, looking around and poking the pan apprehensively.

"Nice to see that you've acknowledged the fact that it's a crab."

We stood there frozen for a few moments, until Gibbs summed it up quite nicely.

"How strange."

-

"Oh my god – it moved!" exclaimed Bridget.

"Seriously. Are you snorting some drugs, or something?" asked Rica. "First you think it's a crab, now you think it moved all by itself!"

"I _am_ serious!"

"Oh come on – you can't expect me to believe you."

Bridget screamed out in frustration. "I'm telling you, it moved!!"

"Talk about anger management problems," muttered Rica under her breath. Clearing her throat, she added, "Look. Even if it did move at all, which it didn't, it would've only moved about half a millimetre. Honestly, woman. It's not some kind of magical rock."

"I already told you, it's actually a crab!"

Ragetti interrupted them, raising a finger as if talking to a teacher. "Actually, I moved it."

Bridget glared at him.

-

"There! It moved again!" Bridget, having nothing better to do, had been sitting on the damp floor of the brig and watching the rock-crab intently, not daring to touch it.

Rica sighed and said nothing.

Bridget edged over to the rock-crab and gingerly picked it up with her fingers, trying to let as little skin touch it as possible.

"Since you won't co-operate and change into a crab and sprout legs in front of Rica," Bridget chatted to the crab, "you'll be the source of entertainment for the next…" she looked at her wrist, only to realise that she didn't have her watch. "Well, for the afternoon. Okay? Okay."

**-**

**Rica's POV**

I sat as the audience to an odd phenomenon, my eyebrows raised high.

Bridget sat on the floor with the rock-crab in her palm, which was raised up near her side. "Welcome to the annual _Black Pearl_ puppet show, presented by the most alluring Bridget Smith, AKA Miss Lady Apple Sauce. And accompanying her is the most charming rock-crab, Bob, king of the rock-crabs. Whether it is a he or she is irrelevant. Put your hands together and tighten your seatbelts, for the rollercoaster of your life!"

Yep, Bridget's definitely gone loony. Look at what I have to deal with! Maybe she's dehydrated! I wonder if you can go crazy without water… Well, you always see those films with the people who have been abandoned in the desert… they've always gone crazy and/or hallucinate! Hmm… I'll ponder that later.

I said nothing as my inner monologue played inside my head, getting comfortable on the floor. There were still a couple of hours until dark, where I suppose we'll go into that cave to… Well, I forgot that detail. Damnit! Why can't I have watched _Pirates_ as many times as Jen? Then I'll remember every single little thing that happened in the movie… Like what'll happen next.

…Then again, I wouldn't want to be as obsessed as her…

Bridget put on a deep voice and shook 'Bob', as if he/she was speaking. "_Hello. My name is Bob. I build things._" Bridget reverted to her normal voice and burst out laughing. "Get it? Bob? He builds? Bob the Builder?"

...

I know. Feel for me.

-

The last few hours of the afternoon died away and the sun was about to dip below the horizon (from what I could see from the little peephole in the brig wall) and the _Pearl_ suddenly halted.

As I listened harder to try to guesstimate what was happening on deck, I realised that Bridget was still hosting her little 'puppet' show, interfering with my hearing. "Shut up, Bridget!"

Bridget stopped and looked at me, pouting. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and resisted the strong temptation to shoot back something witty and biting in her face. Alas, my inner angel (I know, surprising that it's there, isn't it?) whispered to me not to. "The ship's stopped moving."

"Oh."

Awkward silence…

Hurrah! An interruption!

A pirate clonked heavily down the stairs, shouting as he went, "Ha! I got the keys!" Pintel came jogging down, closely followed by Ragetti. They came over to our brig and grinned evilly at us. Pintel jiggled the keys, and finally finding the right one, he unlocked the brig.

Bridget looked hopeful. "You're going to let us go?"

Yeah right, Bridget. Nice try, though.

"Cap'n's orders. You're coming with us," said Pintel.

"Ow! That hurts! Get off, you big oaf!" I could hear Bridget shouting at her captor as she was grabbed violently by the arm by Pintel and pulled bodily out of the brig and up the stairs.

I turned back to Ragetti and jumped when I realised he was standing awfully close, with his malicious grin on his face. My eyes hardened. "I'll go with you guys, but only because of Bridget. And," I started, eyeing the dirty hand Ragetti was reaching out to me, "if you even touch me, you're going to have _two_ wooden eyes, instead of one. Got that clear?"

He stood on the spot for a moment and scratched his head, trying to figure out what I said. Rolling my eyes, I pushed past him and after Bridget, leaving Ragetti to catch up.


	12. The Cave

**OITM Chapter 12:** The Cave  
or "Parley", since it's said 6 times in the space of 3 paragraphs

* * *

"Time to go, Poppet," said Pintel to Elizabeth, dragging Bridget beside him. Rica had caught up with the two, Ragetti sheepishly lagging behind her. Barbossa latched the medallion around Elizabeth's neck, as the _Black Pearl_ slowed to a stop.

They were here.

-

**Jen's POV**

"_Dead men tell no tales_," squawked Cotton as we entered a lagoon. Or Cotton's parrot. Same thing, really. On a completely different note, I had no idea that parrot's could sing.

It was strangely eerie. The whole crew were on the deck, looking at the shipwrecks strewn everywhere in the water. Hammerhead sharks swam through the mess, and we all wondered whether our fate would end up like that, thanking whoever was up there that we weren't already shipwrecked. Everyone was thinking it.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," remarked Gibbs.

I looked up from the water to the Captain, who was just eyeing Cotton out of the corner of his eye. After a moment, Jack snapped close his compass, no doubt unnerved by Cotton's odd stare.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" asked Will, following my line of gaze.

As Gibbs replied, I wondered over to Jack, sitting on some random crate next to the helm. The same crate, in fact, on which I was sitting on when the interesting conversation about fish and chips took place. Will and Gibbs started talking about Jack and Barbossa's mutiny.

I looked up at Jack, who apparently had no interest whatsoever in their conversation. "Aren't you going to go over there soon?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why should I?"

"They're talking about you, you know."

Jack smiled, then looked around, suddenly alert. That meant we were here. His eyes landed on Will and Gibbs, and sauntered over there.

"…use for rope?" I caught the end of Will's words.

I waited for it.

And waited…

And then he said it.

"Human hair. From my back," said Jack. I giggled near his side. "Let go of the anchor!" I jumped as his shout was directed toward me, then jumped again as the rest of the crew repeated his order. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

Jack made to leave, when Gibbs called after him. "Captain! What if the worst should happen?

The Captain considered for a moment. "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

I followed Jack and Will onto the longboat, after it was lowered into the water.

Will looked weirdly at me. "What are you doing?"

I looked equally weirdly at him back, sitting down and grabbing an oar. "What does it look like?"

"She's following us," Jack offered helpfully, starting to row. _Obviously_, I could almost hear the unspoken word.

"And you have no objection to this?" Will asked Jack, who gave a half-hearted shrug. Will turned back to me with a curious look on his face. "Why?"

I smiled grimly. "My friends might be in that cave." _Hopefully_.

-

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will wondered.

"Pirates code. Any man who falls behind is left behind."

I mouthed the words with Will. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"For such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." Jack listed.

Will leant over the side of the boat to look at all the treasure at the bottom.

_Ooo, shiny!_ I thought, immediately captivated with the gold.

"And you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack added.

The longboat came to a stop and we all climbed out, Will looking a little frustrated. "That's not true! I'm not obsessed with treasure."

Tripping on the slippery embankment, I skipped over to the entrance to the cave where Barbossa was giving his pep talk, his voice echoing around the room, punctuated by the cheers of his crew. Weird, I could totally imagine Barbossa being the coach or captain of a school football team, giving the team a pep talk before the big game.

Will and Jack talked a little, before Will went back to the boats for a second, probably to get that oar to whack Jack over the head with. But I paid them no heed, for I had just seen Bridget and Rica! I was about to crawl around to go and see them, but Jack pulled me back, his hands brushing the coins down the wall on the other side for the second time. Faintly (though only because I was listening for it) I could hear the screech of the monkey over the roar of Barbossa's crew.

_THWACK!_

"Sorry Jack, I'm not going to be your leverage," said Will, throwing down the oar beside the unconscious Jack and stalking off to rescue Elizabeth. Poor Will, trying to act all noble. Ah well, he's got his head straight.

"You do that," I muttered absent-mindedly. I sat down on the floor and examined Jack's head, feeling the tender bit where the oar had hit him. "Ouch."

Suddenly a silence filled with anticipation permeated the air, and I took a peek over the rock. Barbossa was standing next to the chest, holding his hands up in the moonlight as if to say 'take me!'

"Did it work?"

"I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?"

As I giggled, Barbossa rolled his eyes and with a swift motion, took out his pistol and shot Pintel right in the chest.

...Nothing happened.

_Shock, horror_.

"You're not dead."

"No shit, Sherlock," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"No," agreed Pintel. He raised a finger up to point at Barbossa, a new expression forming on his face. "He shot me!"

_Lovely of you to notice, Pintel,_ I thought.

"The curse is still upon us!"

Wow. Sometimes pirates _are_ dumb, aren't they?

As the pirates started bickering over whether to spill the rest of Elizabeth's blood and whatnot, I heard a shuffling behind me. I walked back briefly to the boats and shoved all the oars into one of the boats, praying to the Lord that Will would choose that longboat.

With that I walked back to Jack (almost tripped again) to find him waking up, a little dazed. He stood up, and I gave him the oar (the one that Will had whacked him with) for balance. Jack and I crept along the small passage.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!"

Haha, you've got to love Barbossa's name-calling. But what the hell did 'feckless' mean? And what about 'ingrates'? I made a mental note to look it up on Google when (if) I got home.

"No oars here. Where's the oars?"

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!"

I should've known that we'd run into Barbossa's crew. They stared at us with wide eyes, so we tried to turn back and walk the other way, but we were met with even more murderous looking pirates.

"You!" cried Ragetti, spotting Jack.

"You're supposed to be _dead!"_ said Pintel, pointing a finger at Jack.

"Am I not?" asked Jack, looking down at himself bewilderedly and poking himself as if not realising he was actually indeed solid. "Oh."

Most of the pirates pointed their weapons at Jack. I tried to shrink, not wanting to be in the line of fire.

"Parlulay…" said Jack slowly.

I stared at him, confused, before I realised what he was doing.

"Palu-li-la-la-lulu..." he tried again. Was he doing this on purpose, just to irritate the pirates? Or not…? "Parlili? Parsnip, parsley, par - partner, partner…?"

"Parley?" guessed Ragetti. See, he's not so dumb after all. Actually he's quite smart, what with his speaking of the 'dichotomy of good and evil' and all. I'm still very bad with dichotomous keys.

"Parley! That's the one! Parley!_ Parley_!" Jack announced to the group.

"_Parley?_" hissed Pintel to his friend. He turned back to Jack, his eyes livid as he pointed his pistol resolutely at him. "_Damned_ to the depths, whatever muttonhead thought of parley."

Jack lowered the butt of the gun. "That would be the French."

"Latin-based, of course," I added absentmindedly. "Inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise," called a familiar voice. Bridget? It must've been. Well, it made sense, since Bridget and I were the ones who watched this very scene countless times, tears running down our faces from the laughter.

"Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes, really. Think about it."

It's actually rather sad that we've (or at least I have) memorised the bloopers and deleted scenes, really. I guess we don't actually have anything better to do. But then again, nothing's better than Jack, is there?

"I don't know," said Bridget, appearing behind one of the pirates, nudging others out of the way so her and Rica could get through.

"Lovely singing voices. Eunuchs, all of them."

"That's not right," commented Rica. Did she know this scene, or was she just improvising? Either way, she said exactly what Twigg had said in the movie.

"I used to date a eunuch."

"Let me get my coat," I said. "Rica! Bridget!" Instead of turning around and pretending to walk away, I brushed through the pirates and wrapped my friends in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, you would not guess what happened-"

"I can't believe that-"

"-missed you guys so much-"

"Did you know that-"

"-thought something bad happened to you."

"So you were with Jack the whole-"

We ended up just squealing loudly, while jumping up and down.

It was then that we realised that all of the pirates in the large cavern were staring at us. Oops?

"Uh… Carry on?" suggested Rica.


	13. Battle Numero Uno

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 13:** Battle Numero Uno

* * *

We were catching up on all that had happened to each other in the _Pirates_ universe since we had been separated. Oddly enough, we had each skirted along the sidelines of the movie's plot, even contributing in small amounts. We stopped each other several times throughout our conversation, especially during the explanation of such gems as 'The Trying to Cook the Crab Incident', and 'The Bridget Going Loopy and Hosting Puppet Shows Episode'.

After Jack's 'leverage' was exposed to Barbossa, the three of us weren't locked up. Thank God. If I was Bridget and Rica, I don't think I'd have had the patience to stay in the brig all that time. We walked sneakily over to the Captain's cabin, hovering just outside. Many of the pirates ignored us, which was a relief.

Bridget put her head next to the closed door. I copied her, but I could only hear muffled sounds coming through the door. If I didn't know better, I'd think the muffled noises were something else…

The Bo'sun tapped on our shoulders. Bridget and I looked up guiltily at him, though technically we weren't really doing anything wrong. Rica just stood to the side, stifling her laughter. He didn't need to say anything; we moved aside for him quickly.

"Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_."

Bridget almost tripped as Barbossa exited with him, as she was still in the doorway. Barbossa went topside and took out his telescope.

"Hey Jack," I said, peeking into the cabin, just as he was sauntering over to Barbossa. He nodded a hello at me, but otherwise didn't acknowledge my existence. Sigh.

I looked up at the crow's nest. I had always wanted to go up there… Well, no time like the present, eh? A couple of minutes later (I was a little scared of falling and breaking my neck or something) I was up there, safely inside the 'nest'.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Rica, from the bottom of the mast.

"I have no idea!" I hollered back.

I spotted the _Interceptor_. Although I could see it from the deck, the view from here was exceptional. I could even see Elizabeth, Will, Anamaria and Gibbs talking about something… _Oh no._

They clubhauled. Whatever that meant. I groaned; sure enough, a second later the _Pearl_ did the same, sending me holding on to the side for dear life.

"ARGH!" I added for good measure. It worked. "I'm alive!" I added once we stopped turning, in a Dr. Frankenstein kind of way.

Down below, I heard Barbossa getting the weapons and whatnot ready. Oh crap.

Jack, Bridget and Rica were bundled down below by the Bo'sun, to the brig. "Well crap. Crap, crap, crap," I muttered to myself. "Well, I can't just stay here, can I?"

I threw a leg over the side just as the Jolly Roger rose up beside me. Some of the pirates at the bottom of the mast were leering at me. I couldn't be more thankful that I didn't have a dress on at that moment. I reached the deck, just as Barbossa yelled "Fire!"

"Fire all!" I swear, Elizabeth always says 'Fire!' _after_ everyone else does. But back to the situation.

As the guns roared, I ran around like a mad chicken with its head cut off, before clearing my head and dashing downstairs. I found my way to the brig, where my friends and Jack were held captive. But not for long, obviously.

-

**General POV, A Minute Ago:**

"Apparently there's a leak," informed Jack, as we got shoved into the brig._ Again._

"The leak must've gotten worse," said Bridget absent-mindedly.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It was only damp before," added Rica. Jack peeked through the spy hole, before throwing himself onto the wet floor. A second later, the cannons boomed from both parties, making the noise extra loud.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

And then Jen was there. Odd.

**Jen's POV**

I opened the brig door, which the lock attached to it was destroyed in the cannon fire. After ushering my friends through, I waited for Jack to notice the door was open. Which didn't happen until he tried to drink from Gibbs' canteen.

We headed up from the hold onto the deck just as the mast on the _Interceptor_ fell, me shouting "Don't shoot!" to whoever would listen.

"Thanks very much," said Jack, taking the rope from a pirate. He swung over and threw the rope back over to us. I went first accompanied by a war cry for effect, without too much trouble. Rica, then Bridget were right behind me.

"Bloody empty." Jack handed Gibbs the canteen. As Jack went to help Elizabeth, I figured that the three of us might as well get useful. It was time to use the pistols.

"Get out the guns," I instructed them. I had never used a gun before in my life… but it wasn't too late to learn. I hope.

"Huh?" asked Bridget, but Rica got what I meant. Seconds later, we all had our pistols in our hands. Ok, so…

"There's no safety," I muttered under my breath, trying to figure out how to work it. "Uh… Cock the gun…" I did so, nervously. "And shoot."

Bridget and Rica got theirs ready.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" exclaimed Bridget.

I stared at her. "Are you serious? They're undead. Just aim at Barbossa's crew."

Easier said than done. I aimed my pistol… and fired.

A shot of adrenaline rushed through me, and I almost forgot to see if my bullet hit anyone. It did! Or rather, I _think_ it did. Anyway, it wasn't a very good shot. It only got into someone's leg, just a hindrance really. I turned, and Bridget and Rica were whooping in excitement.

As I turned fully, I saw Elizabeth crouching at the hatchway, shouting at Will, who was stuck below.

"Monkey!" said a familiar voice. I saw Jack climb across the plank joining the two ships, after Jack the monkey (who was carrying the medallion).

I was vaguely aware of the fight dying around us as Barbossa took the medallion from the monkey. Most of the eyes were glued to the two Jack's and Barbossa now.

"Why thank you, Jack."

Jack flashed Barbossa a fake smile. "You're welcome."

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack," said Barbossa.

Of course they did.

Barbossa hollered an encouraging shout – but only to his crew. "Gents, our hope is restored!"


	14. Too Many Trees, Not Enough Coconuts

_Only In The Movies_

** Chapter 14:** Too Many Trees, Not Enough Coconuts

* * *

**Rica's POV**

Just my bloody luck. All I do is stand there, maybe shoot one of the pirates in the arm – or maybe it was the head… but that doesn't matter – and Barbossa's crew just _has_ to make Bridget and I go with Jack. I mean, _what the hell_? What did it matter if we shot any of them; they're undead anyway! It's not like they can die.

Ok, let's rewind a bit… I can just see your minds going, 'What the frak?'

**An Hour or So Ago:**

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Stupid Barbossa and his stupid dress. Jack muttered something to the pirate beside me, but I wasn't quite paying attention. Understandable, given the circumstances. However, one thing that I _did_notice was that Elizabeth undressed at an inhuman speed. _And_ she was teetering on a plank. If that was me, I'd definitely accidentally fall into the sea before I'd get the dress off. How awkward would _that_ be, your dress half off and treading water, trying to avoid sharks?

"It goes with your black heart," said Elizabeth venomously, throwing it back to Barbossa, who chucked it to the other pirates, chuckling.

"Off you go, come on!" said a random pirate. I had seen him before, but I'm sure he wasn't in the movie… I bet he's called 'Pirate 3' or something like that on set.

"Too long!" With that, the Bo'sun stamped on the plank, and Elizabeth fell in.

After a bit of talk and whatnot, Jack dove in not long after, when Barbossa threw his effects into the sea. Minus the hat, I think. What _did_ happen to his hat?

"Your turn," said the pirates surrounding me, pushing Bridget and I forward.

_What the_...

I could see Barbossa looking a little surprised (if he was surprised, Jen was gulping at the air like a fish out of water), but recovered himself and grinned maliciously. The little bugger.

Bridget looked like she was thinking hard; I hope she had a plan to get us out of it. No such luck, though.

He pushed both of us onto the plank.

"Um," started Bridget. Whatever she had to say better be better than that. "We're pirates! You have to give us a pistol… each!"

_That_ was what was up her sleeve? Kill me now.

Then again, a pistol's better than nothing.

Barbossa looked annoyed, but chucked our pistols into the sea anyway. The pirates started howling for blood, or whatever. Either way, they wanted us to go overboard.

I shrugged and dove in; I'd rather go in by myself than let them push me. I surfaced from the water after retrieving my pistol, treading water carefully. Curse these clothes that weigh a tonne. And these boots – were they made of lead or something?

"Uh… Do you want to be rid of me, too?" That was Jen. I could just imagine her sheepish face.

Bridget motioned for me to swim to the island, but I shushed her, listening hard.

However, no one said anything more, as all I could hear was footsteps and murmurs. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Then her shouts got fainter… They were probably dragged down to the brig.

I wanted to help her, but there was nothing I could do, really. I followed Bridget and swam to the island.

-

"Why did we have to walk the bloody plank?" I asked incredulously, waking up a bit to the situation at hand.

"I don't know ask stupid Barbossa. Now that he's gone I can mock his first name. HEAR THAT BARBOSSA? I MOCK YOUR FIRST NAME!! HA! Who would name their child Hector anyway?" exclaimed Bridget to no one in particular.

So here we were, swimming joyfully in the Spanish Main. Well, maybe not joyfully, and maybe not swimming either, but at least we were treading water... rather... miserably?

"This is your entire fault."

"Excuse me?!" asked Bridget with a note of incredulousness.

"...Nothing."

"I still don't get why we had to walk the bloody plank though," I said miserably.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" shouted Bridget to no one in particular.

I moaned. "I'm too tired to tread water... These stupid clothes!" It was true; the clothes, especially the boots, were dragging the both of us down below the water. It was a fight to stay buoyant.

"I agree – Hey! A convenient piece of random wood!" shouted Bridget, pointing. A coincidental piece of wood was drifting a few metres away from us.

I grinned as a thought hit me, shaking my head at the irony. "Only in the movies." We swam as fast as we could towards the wood and finally, after a 5 minute struggle, we got there, wrapping our arms around the piece of wood and holding on for dear life.

We floated on the water for a couple of minutes, not knowing that we had actually been drifting as we did this, until-

"Ok, let's swim over to the island, before we float away from it. Remember our swimming lesson last week – it doesn't feel like last week, does it? – 'don't use all of your energy otherwise you'll be too tired to swim the last bit'," stated Bridget in a know-it-all voice.

"Yes mother," I replied sarcastically.

"No, but seriously, who knew that that lesson would come in handy? Remarkable," said Bridget. They started their long journey to the island.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Get in the water, girls, and swim 300 metres without stopping. No touching the sides of the pools or the ends to push off," instructed the sports/swimming teacher._

"_Say, WHAT?" exclaimed Rica. "Man, you've got to be kidding me."_

"_No kidding around Rica. Now get in the pool," said the teacher strictly._

"…_Damnit."_

Half an hour later...

"_I can't breathe... I don't see how we're going... to use this in later life," gasped Bridget after finishing the 300 metres. The three friends were on the side of the pool, gasping for air._

"_I agree..." started Jen. "When are we going to be abandoned 300 metres from some island?"_

"_I...have no idea..." said Rica with a hint of annoyance._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

...How ironic.

-

**General POV**

"Help," said Rica feebly. Rica and Bridget collapsed onto the beach in exhaustion after the battle with the tide. They were happy enough to just lay there and soak up the sun a bit, and possibly dry out a little.

After about thirty minutes of just lying there, Bridget spoke up. "Roll onto your front, then that side will get dry as well. Not to mention we'll get sunburn on this side if we keep it up," she said. They simultaneously rolled onto their front.

Half an hour later they decided that they had dried relatively enough and got up from their collapsed position by the beach.

"Ew, my boots are still wet," complained Rica.

"Then take them off," supplied Bridget immediately, taking her own shoes off.

Rica grumbled, but took them off anyway. _Bad mistake._

Thousands of tiny shells littered the beach, and whenever you stepped on one a sharp shell would poke into your skin. Some of the ridiculously small ones even stayed in your skin like irritating splinters until you plucked them out.

"Oh great, what's your plan now, Mrs 'I-know-everything'?" asked Rica irritably once they had dragged their exhausted selves up from the beach. They had the sneaking suspicion that they were on the same island that Jack and Elizabeth had been marooned on, but they had no idea and had no intention of exploring the island until they had gotten some food.

"Find some food," replied Bridget, oblivious to Rica's irritatingly irritated-ness, walking up to the line of palm trees. Then a thought occurred to her. "If I'm a Mrs, then who's the husband?" she asked, frowning.

"No idea," said Rica. As soon as they reached the palm trees she looked up hopefully, but found nothing. "Why doesn't this _ever _happen to people in the movies? We're supposed to find the coconuts 'round about now!" said Rica loudly, as if a crazy director would suddenly shout 'CUT!' and point to where they were supposed to find the coconuts.

Bridget sighed. "Well we're not exactly in a movie, are we?" As soon as she said the words, she tried to take them back. "Well we _are_-"

"Yeah, hell we are!! Except there are _no bloody coconuts_!! We're _definitely _not on Pippy-Long-Stocking island!!" said Rica, getting hysterical. If one thing bugged her, it was lack of food. "AND I need to pee. You know how disgusting peeing in that brig was? Just because you have a bloody huge bladder doesn't mean that everyone does!" She stormed off behind the nearest bush and a muffled voice could be heard behind it. "You don't want to come behind here, I think I found where Jack did his business all those years ago."

Bridget tried to block her ears from the sound of Rica _doing her business _behind that bush, but to no avail. "Can't you be more quiet, or something?"

"NO I BLOODY WELL CAN'T, you stereotypical little princess that you read in books that never needs to pee!" retorted Rica loudly. "You don't have to stand there listening to me, why don't you go find those coconuts? Since you're the stereotypical princess here, you'll have no trouble finding it."

"Well _someone's _got their period today!" shouted Bridget to the bush. It felt weird, shouting to a bush. Hang on, was that just Bridget or was the bush quivering in _anger_?

Out of nowhere, well the bush really but nowhere sounds better, Rica tackled Bridget to the ground then immediately ran off as fast as she could, swerving around the trees.

"Come back here!!" said Bridget angrily. After a few minutes of running, the pair slowed down to a walk out of tiredness. "Come on Rica, stop being such a child!"

"I'm not being a child," whined Rica, glancing back at her.

Bridget sighed. It was time to use her last weapon. "I have food," she said half-heartedly.

Rica was next to her in a flash. "Where? I'm _starving_!" Then her enthusiasm ebbed away as she realised Bridget was as empty-handed as she was. "Oh I see your trick now. No coconuts after all, eh?"

"Rica," started Bridget. "Have you ever tasted rum before?"

-

"So you're saying we should find the rum cellar that Jack found ages ago?" asked Rica. _No coconuts after all?_

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying," replied Bridget. _This is assuming that we're on the same island._

Rica contemplated the idea. "Fine, I'm in."

Bridget looked surprised at Rica giving in so quickly. She then shrugged. "Ok. Then let's head back to shore. We'll have to get to that tree that Jack knocked on, take a few weird steps and jump on the spot a couple of times," she said, counting them off on her fingers. "Is that it?"

"I have no idea."

"Good, now-"

"But I have one question, stereotypical princess," interrupted Rica. She looked despairingly at the thousands of trees surrounding her. "Which tree is it?"


	15. Revelations of a Curious Kind

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 15:** Revelations of a Curious Kind

* * *

"Hold on," said Rica as she had a revelation, stopping Bridget with a hand on her arm. Bridget turned, curious. "Why don't we just search the island for Jack and Elizabeth? …This is assuming we're on the same island…"

Bridget thought about it for a moment. "Ok, we'll find the beach first then follow it… it can't take us long, since in one of the deleted scenes, Elizabeth walked around the island in apparently no time at all."

-

Bridget stopped suddenly, looking around. They had gotten their boots and whatnot back on, and were trudging along the beach that surrounded the whole island, their boots sinking into the sand.

"What is it?" asked Rica, shielding her eyes from the sun so she could look at her friend.

"This place looks familiar…" **(1)**

All of a sudden, a head popped over the hill they were currently on top of, and frightened them all to death.

"What the…"

"Elizabeth?" asked Bridget, brows furrowing.

"Who the hell are you?" Elizabeth screeched, scrambling to get on top of the hill. She ignored Rica's hand, being all stubborn and getting up herself.

"Uh…Well… we're actually…"

Bridget explained it a _tad_ better than Rica tried to. "We were captives of Barbossa's. We're with you guys. On your side," she added, seeing Elizabeth's sceptical look. "You must have seen us; we were with you guys when the Interceptor blew up."

"Bloody Barbossa made us walk the plank after Jack," Rica put in bitterly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh…"

_Awkward silence…_

"Uh, so could you point us to where Jack is?" asked Bridget, hoping he was near the rum cache. If not, he'd be there when Elizabeth goes back there.

Elizabeth pointed back to the direction in which she came from. "He's back there, probably still sitting on the beach."

"Thanks."

Rica and Bridget headed off, leaving Elizabeth behind. She stared at their retreating backs for a moment, and then shrugged, going back to her journey along the perimeter of the island.

-

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

Bridget and Rica followed wearily behind the bickering pair, for one purpose only – rum. They had decided not to ask Jack about the rum cache, waiting for Elizabeth to return, which she finally did.

When they got to the part where Elizabeth talked about Jack's feats, Bridget and Rica glanced at each other amusedly; had Elizabeth been obsessed with Jack or something? How did she know all that?

Jack did some weird ritual, knocking on the tree, taking a few steps then jumping up and down on the spot. And then, he opened the cellar door that was invisible unless you knew where it was.

_Finally_; the thought rang through both of Bridget and Rica's heads.

Rica coughed at the dust that escaped the underground store, Bridget waving a hand in front of her face.

"Don't forget us," said Bridget to the pirate captain, when he produced two bottles; evidently one for himself, the other for Elizabeth.

Jack looked sharply at her, scrutinizing her for a moment.

Rica and Bridget could tell what he was thinking – _'They are obviously underage… Should I… or shouldn't I…?'_

"Our age is close enough," said Rica, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. It was true, give or take three years…

He handed the two bottles of rum to her anyway and got out two more.

The two modern-day girls trailed behind them as it dawned on Elizabeth the secret of Jack's adventure on the island.

"I don't know what he was so unsure about," muttered Bridget, recalling the audio commentary that she had watched with Jen, the one with Jack Davenport and Keira Knightley. "She was underage when she did that particular scene."

Rica looked at her. "Really? I didn't know that…"

"What you don't know could fill a whole library," responded Bridget. She took a swig of her rum, and then choked as it burned down her throat. "Argh, that tastes… Ugh."

Rica laughed, and took a gulp herself. "It's not that bad, actually."

Bridget stopped choking and looked at her friend oddly. "You are a weird person. Have you drunken rum before?"

"Nope," said Rica nonchalantly.

_'Nope' my ass,_ thought Bridget, snorting.

-

Bridget and Rica watched the two others dancing around the fire, singing loudly. The two teenagers hadn't drunken nearly as much as them, but Rica _did _have a strange urge to get up and join them.

Hold on; did Jack just say 'ouch' in the middle of his singing? Too bad they weren't operating the movie; they'd rewind it and see if he did say it.

Jack collapsed and pulled down Elizabeth beside him.

Soon after, Jack lost consciousness and Elizabeth shot him a spiteful look, lowering her bottle.

"I'm hungry," whined Rica.

"Well so am I. Suck it up," said Bridget.

"Hey Lizzie," called Rica.

Elizabeth's head shot up, her eyes narrowing at the nickname.

"Did you see any coconuts when you were… ohmygod!" Rica cut herself off, spotting something behind Elizabeth. She ran off to a tree and began to try and climb it.

"What the hell?" Both Bridget and Elizabeth looked confused, the former walking up to the tree cautiously. "What's wrong with you?" In her defence, it looked like Rica was just hugging the tree, or trying to do something_ else_...

"I'm trying to climb it."

Bridget raised her eyebrows. "And why are you doing that?"

Rica just pointed upwards, and then Bridget saw it. _Coconuts_.

"Holy… Go Rica! I'll give you a leg up," she said, getting on one knee and putting her hands facing upward on her knee.

After a few attempts though, it was obvious she wasn't going anywhere.

"Here, I'll try," said Bridget, swatting Rica away with her hand, annoyed at her feeble attempts.

-

Eventually, they got the coconuts, though it took Bridget at least five minutes to get just two coconuts down. One of them almost knocked Rica out, for she was standing right under it when it fell. However, she was quick enough to move out of the way.

With a flash, Bridget had dropped from the top of the palm tree and landed lightly on her feet.

"Now how do we get it open?"

"With a rock?" suggested Rica, looking around.

"We don't have a rock, do we?"

"No…"

A flash of irony made itself known to Bridget. "If only we had that rock-crab…"

Rica furrowed her eyebrows. "Whatever _did_ happen to that?"

"You mean Bob?" asked Bridget, chuckling. "I thought it was in my pocket, but I must've dropped it somewhere..."

* * *

**(1)** - This place is in the scene where Jack says, "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you... Well it bloody is now! _[spots the Dauntless]_ There'll be no living with her after this."


	16. But Why is the Rum Gone?

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 16:** But Why is the Rum Gone?

* * *

**Jen's POV**

Why do I get stuck in a stupid brig, while my friends are on that island with _Captain Jack Sparrow_, and are going to get rescued? While I'm the one with bloody _Will Turner_ – no offense, Will – sitting here, not doing anything.

"Excuse me?"

I looked sharply at Will, who was sitting beside me on the only bench, leaning against the wall of the brig.

"Well you were muttering to yourself, and I happened to hear my name."

Oh. "Well don't eavesdrop then," I snapped at him.

Will threw up his hands, as if in surrender.

Stupid blacksmith…

"There you go again."

"Stop eavesdropping."

"Hold on, how do you know that I was a blacksmith?" asked Will, curiosity in his eyes.

I froze. Was I not supposed to know that? "Uh… I'm psychic?" I guessed, pulling at straws.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok, Jack told me," I said, as if that was the truth. I could only hope that my bull-shitting skills were good enough.

Will didn't say anything, but I could tell he didn't buy it.

Apparently my skills weren't good enough.

-

Bridget, being the most sober on the island, couldn't get to sleep. Insomnia, you could call it. Especially since she knew that in the morning, everything around her would be on fire. Literally. She gave up trying, and opened her eyes, looking around. The embers in the dying fire were just enough to dimly light up her surroundings.

_Oh crap_, she thought. _Where the hell is Rica?_

It was true, the modern-day brunette was nowhere in sight.

_How did that happen?_ wondered Bridget. _I've been awake all this time…_

But then it hit her. When Bridget thought that Rica had just gone to the toilet, she must have gone off to wherever she was now. Of course; Bridget hadn't heard Rica come back…

_What is she up to?_

Bridget stood up slowly and shook off most of the sand – it was virtually impossible to get all of it off without getting rid of the clothes altogether. She walked up towards the scattering of palm trees, hoping that the crunch of the dead leaves underneath her boots didn't wake anyone up.

She walked over to the general direction of the trapdoor to the rum cache, then-

"Oof."

Bridget had tripped over a lump lying directly over the entrance, cursing and falling on her hands. She pushed herself up quickly, and then looked at the lump. Closer, closer… closer…

"Hhmphgeoweaaar."

Bridget jumped back quickly in alarm.

"What the hell?"

Rica stirred on the ground, then blinked blearily up at Bridget. "Where am I?"

"More importantly, _why_ are you where you are?" demanded Bridget, curious and a little annoyed.

"Uh…" Rica tried to remember, and then it suddenly popped into her head. "Oh."

By the faint light of the moon, Bridget could see a faint blush appear on Rica's cheeks and was immediately more intrigued. "Well come on then, spit it out."

"I was uh…" Rica stuttered. "I _think_ I'm…"

"Wait, what do you mean you _think_?"

"Well… I _am, _then… I'm guarding the rum."

Bridget stared at her friend for a second, and then burst out laughing.

-

"Oh just shut up, would you?" said Rica, irritated.

It was a few minutes later, and Bridget was still gasping for breath. Rica was staring down at her friend, who was slapping her knee in laughter.

"Oh god… I'm never going to forget this."

Rica groaned, running a hand through her hair.

Bridget sobered up after a while though. "You do realise that you can't interfere with the movie plot, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… we can't change the plot of the movie. Example; Jack and Elizabeth gettin' rescued."

Rica thought about that for a moment. "But technically we've already interfered, haven't we? I mean, the movie doesn't show three random girls running around the _Pirates_ world. That would just be weird."

"I guess…"

"So Elizabeth has to burn all the rum, then?" asked Rica sadly, already knowing the answer.

Bridget giggled. "I guess so."

Pause.

"Is there any way we could save it?"

Bridget stared at Rica. "You're kidding me. You want to save the rum from _Elizabeth-the-destroyer_?"

Rica looked sheepish. "Uh… In case we come back here?" She posed the statement more like a question.

Bridget raised an eyebrow. "And what's the chance of that?" Her tone turned sarcastic. "Oh yeah, we're just going to go back to one of the probably hundreds of _uninhabited_ _islands_ of the Caribbean!"

Rica didn't reply, but instead opened the trapdoor.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving some bottles."

"What?"

"Don't be daft," said Rica in reply. "Now help me." With that she dumped a few bottles into Bridget's arms.

"Oh sure, you don't even ask me, you just _demand_ that I help you," muttered Bridget, grudgingly following Rica. "Where are we going to put them anyway?"

"I don't know yet."

"You _are_ friggin' kidding me, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"It's no use arguing with you, is it?"

"Nope."

Bridget rolled her eyes.

-

They awoke in the morning as smoke filled their nostrils. Of course; they had been sleeping too close to the trapdoor. Bridget was the first to wake, Rica following close behind as her friend shook her, alarmed.

"Arrgh, my head," moaned Rica, sitting up blearily.

Bridget narrowed her eyes, inspecting Rica closely. "Are you _hungover_?"

"Uh… No?" Rica posed her statement like a question, causing Bridget to be even more suspicious than she already was.

They were both interrupted by the sound of a barrel blowing up.

"Ohmygod," shouted Rica, and then ran over to Elizabeth who was throwing the barrels of rum into the fire like it held no importance. "What are you _doing_?"

Bridget had to admit, the destruction looked perhaps even mediocre on the television. Now however, when they could feel the heat radiating from the fire, and the smell of the smoke and burning rum, they weren't entirely prepared for it.

Jack ran with his arms waving about past Bridget, who decided just to watch from afar.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good!"

"I agree! Wholeheartedly!" exclaimed Rica, jogging after Jack.

"What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth finally said.

"Why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth gave a rant, to which Bridget could tell that Rica had no intention of listening to. When she was finished, Bridget watched amusedly as both Rica and Jack shouted at Elizabeth simultaneously.

"_But why is the rum gone?"_

* * *

**Note:** I figured there'd be coconuts on the island when Jack said 'You're burning all the **food**, the shade, the rum!'


	17. Weatherby on the Weather

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 17: **Weatherby on the Weather

* * *

Governor Weatherby Swann had a migraine.

He massaged his temple with his middle and index fingers, eyes closed. Too many things had happened today. First it was finding his daughter stranded on an island. Not that he didn't want to find her – though her company could have definitely been better. Jack Sparrow… he was always a rogue one, impossibly slipping through the iron fist of the East India Trading Company. Many a sleepless night had been wasted over that scoundrel of a pirate. And when the Governor had seen him with Elizabeth, his daughter of all people! His eyes could have popped out of his sockets. He wanted to whisk Elizabeth to a safe place and kill Sparrow right then, but then Commodore Norrington stepped in. The Governor almost wanted to make sure that Sparrow hadn't done a _thing_ to his daughter, but he figured… He mightn't want to know the answer.

Then she suddenly decided to marry the Commodore. Not that he hadn't approved, it's just… He could tell, by just looking at her, that it was her own kind of sacrifice to Will. But Weatherby just shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Perhaps, they'd learn to love each other. Although, only one side needed to learn.

And then, of course, there were the two young girls with them. James had asked what they were doing there, but all he got in response were giggles and unintelligible whispers to each other. James had moved on to ask (more demand, really) Sparrow to tell why the two girls were there, but he either didn't know, or didn't want to tell them. The Governor had asked Elizabeth, though she denied any knowledge to do with the two, other than that they were… strange. That they knew things they shouldn't.

What, he asked, but she didn't reply.

_How strange…_

A chilly wind ripped through the open window, tearing into the Governor's body as if his coat wasn't even present. He shivered; what a time for terrible weather.

"Knock, knock."

A voice broke his train of thought, accompanied by two pairs of feet shuffling into the cabin. He looked up to see the two girls, who he believed were called Rica and Bridget. What odd names.

"Good morning," said the Governor, clasping his hands in front of him on the wooden desk.

The blonde one glanced at her bare wrist, then seemed to chuckle at herself. "I don't have my watch on me, but I'm pretty sure it's afternoon."

"Good afternoon, then," he offered, a flash of confusion in his eyes as he wondered why a watch would be on her _wrist._

"Governor Weatherby Swann…" She drew his name out dramatically.

The brunette – Rica? That meant the blonde one was Bridget – tilted her head, scrutinising the Governor. "What an odd name. Weatherby…"

They both mused on that for a few moments, until Governor Swann cleared his throat, jolting them out of their reverie.

"Oh, right."

"Well, we wanted to discuss our… _fate_ once we get back to Port Royal."

He wasn't entirely sure of their ages, but they seemed like they'd been on their own for a while. "When we return to Port Royal, you may part ways with us. We have vacant rooms inside our manor for a few nights, if you so wish."

Rica laughed in relief. "Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"Just for a few nights. I think until after Jack's esc… uh, dawn appointment. At the gallows."

The Governor's eyes narrowed. Did she just almost say what he thought? He'll definitely tighten the security at Jack Sparrow's execution, then.

-

"Hey Jack."

"Captain," he murmured almost as a reflex response, but Rica chose to ignore the remark. Norrington had finally let Jack go, after him profusely reassuring the Commodore that his compass was_not_ broken. The Commodore wasn't convinced, but changed bearings anyway. It was now night-time, and instinct told Rica that something was going to happen that night, something by the name of _skeletal pirates_. Of course, 'instinct' also went by 'Bridget'.

She leaned against the wooden rail of the ship, staring into the sea. "We've planned your escape, by the way." Rica said it almost conversationally.

"This is assuming I don't already have one myself, I'm guessing?" he asked, amused.

Rica smirked. "If you do, it still wouldn't be as good as ours."

Pause.

"It involves our budding young blacksmith," added Rica almost as an afterthought.

"The boy?" Jack looked surprised. "What makes you think he'd want to rescue me? If I needed rescuing."

"I have my ways," said Rica, tapping her finger against her nose knowingly.

"It's time," said a soldier, interrupting the two. "The Commodore wants you, Sparrow, to go in the boats with him."

Jack laughed. "Let's go then." Without waiting, he sauntered off to where several longboats were being lowered into the water. Bridget caught Rica's eye, and they both followed Jack silently. When they got there however, Norrington was eyeing them suspiciously.

"We're coming with you," explained Bridget at Norrington's obvious struggle for words.

"Uh… I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea," said Norrington. "It will be rather dangerous…"

Rica grinned. "We're entirely capable of handling ourselves."

"I'm sure you are, but you two are simply-"

"Oh, just let us on the damn boat," snapped Bridget.

Norrington scrutinised the two for a moment, but then bowed his head. "Your choice, then."

**Jen's POV**

Pintel and Ragetti told Bootstrap Bill's story to the crew. Though I've heard it so many times before, it didn't stop me from listening to them yak on about Bootstraps' bootstraps. There was a certain charisma in their story-telling that made me captivated. Together, they were such a duo; it was one of those pairs that would be incomplete without the other. I'd definitely pay to see them. Will was captivated by the tale, obviously. It _was_ his father's story, after all.

I stared at him for a while; the rogue pirate look suited him. He didn't have all of Jack's... _accessories_, though. Not that I was complaining - Will was no Jack, but he was still _quite_ fine. If I do say so myself. After all, I'd take Will over no one.

Why Barbossa decided to lock me in with Will, rather than the rest of the crew, I suppose I'd never know. Who knew what was going on in Barbossa's mind? The man had a bloody fetish for _apples_, for goodness sakes!

Suddenly, Barbossa clunked heavily down the stairs. Could he read my mind? Maybe he heard (in my mind) my cursing about him…

Though if he had, he didn't show it. Instead he threw a key to Ragetti. "Bring them!"

What? Them? _Them?_ Me and Will? Me _and_ Will? Or rather, Will and I?

_Oh crap._


	18. Calm Before The Storm

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 18:** Calm Before The Storm

* * *

The tension was thick in the air; the only sounds were the boats gliding across the still water, oars occasionally making a splash. Some pirates behind Barbossa's longboat were talking in hushed tones, unintelligible murmurs and the fear of the unknown.

Will and I had the unlucky fate of being in Barbossa's longboat on the short journey from the _Pearl_ to the cave. Unfortunately, this also meant that we both had to row, as the only other crewmember on the boat was the Bo'sun. Personally, I was rather inactive at home - I was sure that Will was inadvertently doing most of the work. For that, I was grateful. I guess that slaving away each day as a blacksmith, making swords and all that had paid off for him.

I shivered as we entered the dark cave. Barbossa quickly lit a lantern, the flickering lamplight throwing sharp shadows across the rock and through the clear water. Somehow, this time when we entered it was different. Perhaps it was the apprehension of what was about to happen, or maybe it was the fact that Will and I were practically prisoners.

We gently bumped to a stop. Barbossa turned to face the rest of the approaching longboats, and started one of his little pep-talks. Sometimes, he seriously reminded me of a sports coach before the big game. I turned to watch the pirates as he talked. Their faces changed from indifferent, nervous or bored to mad glee and excitement. It was scary, the effect of Barbossa's words. I guess that they'd been waiting for this for a _long_ time. Ten years, was it? We all got out and Will was yanked violently out of the boat. Since I was a girl, and younger than even Elizabeth, they at least weren't rough with me.

_I guess even pirates have moral codes…_

Pintel walked over to us and I notice Barbossa give him a subtle nod before disappearing into the main cavern. He noticed me observing the exchange, and laughed before pulling Will and I after the rest of the pirates. Ragetti tagged along, giving his little nervous laugh.

We finally entered the main cavern. In front of me, Pintel was pushing Will along, happily telling him, "No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood."

As expected, Twigg walked up beside him. "No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" He leered at Will and kept on walking past.

Pintel looked at me, then at Will. "Guess there is reason to fret."

Damn him and his amused tone. Will didn't say anything however, and allowed himself to be pushed up the small hill of treasure to where Barbossa was standing, bathed in the moonlight. I avoided the hungry stares the pirates were throwing at me, grateful that I only had my wrists bound by rope and not restrained by the pirates themselves.

Even though I knew that Jack would just come and save the day, I couldn't help but hold my breath as Barbossa shoved Will forward so that he was bending over the glinting chest. The medallion around Will's neck swung back and forward like a reminder of what he was supposed to be dying for.

"Begun by blood…"

Then I heard it. "Excuse me." I let out the breath I was holding, and turned my head slightly to see Jack pushing through the crowd, finally stopping beside me.

"…By blood un-"

"Jack!"

Will's exclamation stopped Barbossa mid-speech. "S'not possible."

"Not _probable_." Ah, one of Jack's many lines that would prompt me to repeat that exact quote, when someone said something was _impossible_.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Of course, Will was worrying about Elizabeth, when he was about to get killed. Bless him.

Jack reassured him. She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised." Of course, Jack put that there on purpose. Giving him a bit of information that Will obviously wouldn't like. "And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really… except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman."

I chuckled, while Barbossa glared at Jack. "Shut up! You're next."He leant in again, to slit Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do."

Jack seemed to shrug nonchalantly. "Your funeral." I wondered idly what would happen if Barbossa chose to ignore him and slit Will's throat anyway. Not that I wished it upon him, but it would be a totally different story, wouldn't it? No happy ending, I guess…

Barbossa rolled his eyes in frustration. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because-" Jack pushed a pirate's arm off his shoulder. _"_...because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

-

"What do we do?" whispered Rica anxiously to Bridget. The pair of them were currently having a hushed conversation just outside the main cavern, Jack having gone in just a minute or so ago. Neither of them particularly wanted to be part of a bloodthirsty battle, and it seemed that wherever they went, they couldn't escape it. They had supposed that the cave battle had less casualties, hence the fact that they were there now.

"How should I know?" snapped Bridget, poking her head around the corner to view the pirates.

Rica could _just_ hear Barbossa's penetrating voice, sending an order to the pirates.

"Gents… take a walk."

"Not to the boats?"

"Crap!" exclaimed Bridget, stepping back from the corner. "Let's go!"

"What?" Rica jogged after Bridget to the alternative hall-like entrance to the main cavern. "What was all that about?"

Bridget didn't reply, and instead peered towards the entrance to the cave, making sure the rest of her body was concealed. Rica furrowed her eyebrows, and followed her actions. The pirates were in bloodthirsty excitement. Instead of taking the boats, they simply walked into the water and were soon submerged as if natural buoyancy were no matter to them.

Rica's eyes widened, as Bridget gave a shaky laugh.

"And so it begins."


	19. Dressing to Kill

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 19:** Dressing To Kill

* * *

"Ah, it won't fit!" yelled Ragetti, limbs all awkward with his head and an elbow half in the neck of a vomit-worthy dried-blood coloured dress. I snorted at his poor attempt, as did Pintel. Not that _he_could say anything. Pintel had his dress on, but sadly it was missing a few buttons and was back-to-front.

I sighed, suppressing a laugh. "Here," I said, approaching the pair cautiously. "Uh, Pintel… you might want to put on your dress the right way. Or put a new one on entirely – no one wants to see your chest hair when you _do_ end up putting it on the right way. And Ragetti…"

I turned to the second pirate, trying to grab a hold of the dress. That proved to be rather difficult, as

"Stop hopping about, so I can pull this off!"

"I can't get it off!"

"Well stop moving, then!"

After Ragetti finally stood still, and a few muttered expletives, we got the dress off. Sure, it ripped a bit at the neck, but no one would steal a horrid green dress from a wet cave that _no one can find_(without first knowing where it is) and wear it. Honestly.

Ragetti slipped into the pink dress I picked out for him, rather easily may I add, as I directed him. "See, that wasn't that hard, was it?"

He didn't respond. I laughed, and retrieved two dusty parasols and a fan for the two pirates. They both looked hilarious in their outfits, especially with their added accessories – Ragetti even found some dangly earings to wear!

A faint tapping noise made me look up. Barbossa was drumming his overgrown yellow fingernails on the _sacred_ treasure chest of Cortéz _himself_ in impatience. It was rather entertaining, like waiting for an emotional bomb to explode. A glance at Jack told me that he was thinking along the same lines. Will just stared incredulously at Pintel and Ragetti. Not that I could blame him.

"Oh, go on, then!"

I watched on, amused, as Barbossa seized the thing nearest his hands – that happened to be a golden trophy – and threw it at Pintel and Ragetti. A few coins, which had gotten mixed up with the lot in Barbossa's frustration, hit Ragetti in the forehead; otherwise, the trophy did not hit its mark.

-

Jack had resorted to picking up pieces of treasure, examining them, and subsequently discarding them._ What_ he was looking for, I'll never know.

"I thought I had ye figured, Jack. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

And so went the rest of that conversation. Before I knew it, Jack had unsheathed a sword from the pirate standing near him, sending him toppling into the water. I watched on in amusement – until a pirate took a swing at me.

I ducked, and grabbed an antique sword with jewels adorning the hilt. It was rather heavy, nowhere near the efficiency of the cutlasses used by the pirates. After a while screaming and simply blocking attacks, I figured out that I was getting nowhere, so I ditched the sword. So much for getting Will to teach me how to use one.

-

"Go out there!"

"No, you go!"

"Come on, Bridget…"

"If you want me to go in so badly, then why don't you go in first?"

"Uh, maybe because there are killer pirates let loose in there, ready to kill me when I stick my head into that cavern?"

"…You ever thought that's why _I_ didn't want to go in?"

"…Oh."

Rica averted her eyes, while Bridget chuckled.

"Yes, 'oh'."

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind the two friends. They spun around in surprise.

"Argh!"

"Bloody hell!"

"…Elizabeth?"

Indeed, it was Elizabeth. She must have rowed her way into the cave with the _Pearl's_ longboat. She ignored the two and instead peered into the main cavern, where the pirates were still fighting.

"Hey Lizzy, you need any help?"

Elizabeth continued to ignore them and grabbed a heavy staff, charging in to save Will. Bridget and Rica looked at each other.

"I guess not."

Rica sighed in defeat, seeming to realise something. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Only if it's as crazy as I think it is."

"Alright, let's go then."

And with that note, they rushed into the fray.

-

I screamed as a pirate advanced toward me; I backed away from him and promptly fell on my backside, on a mound of treasure. I did the only thing I could think of under pressure – I grabbed a handful of coins and threw them at my attacker. Minimal damage was inflicted; he rubbed an eye where one had hit, but otherwise he moved forwards without any hindrance.

"Oh no you don't!"

Out of nowhere, a parasol flew from behind me and hit the pirate hard in the face.

I turned around while the pirate was temporarily down, and my eyes widened when I recognised my rescuers. Rica grinned.

"You didn't think we'd leave you behind, did you?"


	20. A Load Of Cock And Pull

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 20:** A Load of Cock And Pull (Of The Trigger)

* * *

Rica had another parasol in her hand, while Bridget was brandishing a tall statuette. I took in their 'weapons' without blinking.

"Thanks, mateys!" I exclaimed. I would have elaborated further, but the pirate behind me was bound to get up at any second. Not that we knocked him out, with only a flimsy weapon. Quickly spinning back around, the three of us drew our pistols as swiftly as we could. We raised our weapons collectively, but none of us had the heart to cock and fire at point blank range. Besides, any moment now Barbossa's crew would become mortal once more, and shooting then subsequently killing someone was an entirely different matter.

The pirate's eyes turned from panic to menace, and he gave an evil smile before drawing his sword and moving slowly towards us, like a lazy predator to prey. A predator that knows he'll catch his prey.

We shared an alarmed look, then turned and ran blindly towards Elizabeth and Will. They looked rather busy with the other two pirates, juxtaposed with our one pirate, but we headed towards them anyway. Will had found a sword among the mounds of treasure and had just chopped off one pirates' hands, when he noticed us and the pirate chasing us. He thrust the sword into the one-handed pirate's skeletal chest, and turned towards us.

We ran directly past Will, and left the pursuing pirate to him. Bless him.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Bridget on behalf of the three of us, casting a look behind. We turned around to watch the action unfold.

Over the next minute, Jack and Barbossa had further extended their mêlée, while Will and Elizabeth made a human kebab out of the three remaining pirates.

"No fair," protested the short one that was the pyromaniac. Jacoby, if I recall correctly. But it didn't matter.

Because just then, they blew up.

Literally.

-

Bridget gave a shaky laugh. "Now you don't see _that_ every day."

I also grinned, putting on my best pirate accent. "Aye, that be true!"

Rica didn't say anything, but studied Jack and Barbossa, who were still engaged in their sword fight. Every so often, one or both would fall into the moonlight, exposing their skeletal curse. It was rather entertaining, yet terrifying, to watch.

"Isn't Jack supposed to shoot him by now?" asked Rica, as she turned towards Bridget and I, who were now also examining the Epic Swordfight. Not as visually appealing as the one between Jack and Will in the blacksmith's, but still rather blockbuster.

As we watched, Jack, with the medallion in hand, sliced his palm then tossed it to Will, who had made his way over to the chest with a knife in hand. At the same time, Barbossa aimed his pistol at Elizabeth, but he was too late.

With an echoeing bang, Jack shot Barbossa squarely in the chest.

The three of us were still fairly surprised, even though we knew it was going to happen. Nothing compared to the look on Elizabeth's face, however. But we had no eyes for her.

Barbossa looked a little confused, and looked back at Jack, whose pistol was lightly smoking. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." He sounds almost disappointed, but his expression & tone qiuckly changes to that of mock.

From behind him, Will's voice rang out. "He didn't waste it," and drops both medallions into the chest.

Captain Barbossa turns back and drops his sword, opening his coat to see red blossoming on his chest. Jack lowers his pistol and Barbossa stares towards him, but not quite seeing him.

"I feel… cold."

And with that, Barbossa falls back, his trademark green apple rolling from his palm.

I had always thought that apple was a little suspicious.

-

I could almost hear the '_huzzah_!'s from the cave, and started muttering it under my breath absent-mindedly. Jack was relatively near us, sorting through the mounds of treasure. We were on the other side of the cave from Barbossa's body, but it was still clearly visible. Bridget smiled faintly, eyes still on the body.

"I'll miss ya, Barbie."

Rica snorted, "Barbie?"

I, too, peered across the cave towards Barbossa, but contemplatively rather than in sadness. I waited for Jack to move onto the next pile of glittering junk before turning to my friends. "Well, he's not completely dead."

"What?" asked Rica sharply, raising her eyebrows.

Bridget nodded. "Remember? Tia Dalma raises him from the dead at the end of _Dead Man's Chest_."

Rica thought about that. "Oh right, I remember him in the last one."

"Can't imagine what Jack's feeling like."

"What do you mean?" asked Bridget.

"Well," I started, "he just killed his mutinous ex-first mate after _10 years_ of hunting for him."

Bridget mulled that over. "I guess. And he's about to figure out his crew have left him."

I stared at the man, for reasons other than admiration or fangirly-ness (how often does that happen?). "Sodding pirate's code."

Rica finally caught on, quoting _Pirates_ for perhaps the first time.

"_Whoever falls behind, gets left behind."_


	21. Aftermath

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 21:** Aftermath

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Elizabeth's voice rang out over the melancholy group, and her words settled in the misty air. I thought perhaps Jack wouldn't reply, but sure enough, he did, without turning his head or moving an ounce from his position at the front.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," he drawled.

Will turned around and his eyes fell on Jack's back, then accidentally caught Rica's eye, who was sitting dead in the centre, looking slightly uncomfortable. Bridget and I were on either side of her, and had taken it upon ourselves to row the little boat towards the _Dauntless_. This was obviously a terrible idea, since I was decidedly not the athletic type, whilst Bridget would only do any work if it was reciprocated by me.

We rowed for a further few minutes, steadily heading to the ship looming at least a couple of hundred metres away. I sighed heavily, putting down the oar momentarily to air out my shirt. I had no idea how pirates, or the Navy for that matter, could survive in the Caribbean with all those clothes on.

Bridget, seeing I wasn't moving, reached over Rica and poked me in the side. "Come on, the _Dauntless_ is just over there. If we keep on going, we'll get there quicker."

I rolled my eyes, nudging Rica beside me. "Want to take over?"

She smirked at me then crossed her arms, and in the least apologetic tone said, "Sorry mate."

I sighed again, and looked around at the _Dauntless_, which still seemed far away. I was a bit sceptical about heading towards the Navy, whom I'd become wary of after taking on a semi-pirate's life. Though I'd much rather be with the rest of Jack's crew, I couldn't complain. Ah, if only Gibbs, Ana-Maria and the rest hadn't strictly adhered to the code…

They're more guidelines than rules anyway.

"Bloody… Pirates code," I muttered, picking the oar back up again.

---

"You do it!"

"No, you!"

"I don't even know the guy's name!"

"I thought you did!"

"Well… I forgot!"

"Uh… so did I?"

"Come on, of course you know it."

"Hey, weren't you the one who talked to the guy?"

"… Uh…"

"I'll do it!" declared Bridget, interrupting Rica and I.

Before the two of us had time to comprehend that, she stalked over to Governor Swann's position near the helm, whose wig looked intact, albeit a little dishevelled. After sharing a look, we scrambled after her, wanting to hear the Governor's decision.

"Excuse me, Governor Swann," started Bridget politely.

He looked up from talking to Norrington, mild puzzlement washing over his features. Norrington also looked up, scrutinising us with the same look.

"I – well, _we_ were wondering whether your offer still stands."

I was a little confused, but guessed (correctly) that Rica and Bridget talked to the Governor previously.

Seeing his further confusion, Rica added, "A couple of days ago you told us we could stay at your house – er, manor – for a while until we, um, leave."

He nodded in recognition. "Oh yes. Well, my offer remains. I believe a few days should suffice?"

"Yeah, that's great!"

There was a pause.

"Well, thanks!" I dragged the other two away before it could get any more awkward.

Once we were out of earshot, I turned to them. "Well, that gives us enough time to plan what will happen at and after Jack's 'execution'."

---

Rica skipped happily down the dock, and took a running leap onto the ground. "Sweet, sweet _civilisation_!"

I snorted, and followed her down lightly, Bridget slightly ahead. The small journey from Isla de Muerta let our sea legs take over, so it was a little disorienting to suddenly walk on steady ground. For some reason, Rica felt no effect, save for relief.

"Woah," Bridget stopped in front of me to ensure she didn't fall over, causing me to almost crash into her.

"Oh, er, excuse me…"

We turned simultaneously to see a soldier looking not unkindly down at us.

"Um, yes?"

"Er…" He motioned down the dock politely, and I almost smacked myself in the head for not realising. Behind him, more soldiers started lining up behind him, some leaning around to see what the holdup was.

"Oh, sorry!" I jumped aside and elbowed Bridget to do so as well.

They started shuffling past, their swords and rifles chinking and glinting as they walked in a semi-organised line down the dock. As we stared, Jack was marched down the dock, wrists in iron shackles. He caught eyes with each of us, and I was somewhat surprised by how unworried he looked. I'm not sure what I had been expecting, but it was most certainly not a calm, unconcerned expression.

Once he was out of sight, I addressed Bridget beside me.

"Did you see that?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

Rica had been walking back to us without our noticing and stopped beside Bridget, nodding. "It was almost as if he _knows_ he's not actually going to die."

At that, I smirked as I thought of something, Bridget voicing my exact thoughts a second later.

"Well, he _is_ Captain Jack Sparrow."


	22. Hats and Plans Redux

**Disclaimer:** I hardly think Ted Elliot & Terry Rossio would be lying in their respective beds and churning out an instance where the gang meets three crazy girls from the 21st Century. Besides, they're too busy with Pirates 4 (at least, I hope they're keeping the same writing force)!!

**A/N:** One more chapter left! Also, if you read back, I've made small changes to every chapter, mainly the first ten or so. Not much has changed, save for some formatting & I got rid of the A/N's and disclaimers.

_Only In The Movies_

**Chapter 22:** Hats and Plans Redux

* * *

"Excuse me young misses, you're not supposed to leave! Dinner is almost ready! Miss! The Governor will fire me!"

We ignored the desperate pleas of the maid, instead continuing down the gravel path, vaguely heading towards the docks. From there, we would try to find our way back to Will's blacksmith shop.

"So what is our plan, exactly?"

"If you had listened, Bridget, then you would know we're going to see Will to make sure he knows of the plan to rescue Jack."

Rica's amused glance at me did not go unnoticed; neither did her under-the-breath muttering of, "Someone's a bit touchy today."

I shot her a look, but inside I knew I was annoyed at my comrades for no particular reason. Oh lord, I hope I wasn't about to get my period! I tripped over a rock, panicking about it. But I digress; it would be extremely early, and I was like clockwork. But enough about womanhood, I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about that.

-

"I really do not want to deal with you at the moment," asked Will with venom in his voice; in the two days we had visited, he had been in a forever bad mood seemingly since we had gotten back from Isla de Muerta. It probably had something to do with the fact that he hadn't gotten the girl. Yet. But he shouldn't be so down; doesn't he know that the poor blacksmith always ends up happily ever after?

"Calm down, would you?" I asked, pretending to be hurt by his words. Bridget snickered beside me, sitting down on a bundle of hay. Rica seemed rather detached from the conversation, picking up a few swords here and there and inspecting them.

Will went back to hammering at the red-hot sword-like piece of metal into shape, breathing thinly through his nose in frustration. I winced, but soon got used to the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Alright, so I overheard the maid talking about it, and apparently it's going to happen on Thursday, so that would be the day after tomorrow…" I trailed off. I was standing near Will's side, only a few metres away. I moved closer, making sure he could at least see me in his peripherals. I moved my head more into his line of vision when he didn't look up or even acknowledge my words in any way. "Hey, are you listening?"

He paused, and raised his head slowly. "Yes I'm listening," he said flatly, but his eyes were intrigued.

"So in two days, Captain Jack Sparrow is going to have a dawn appointment with the gallows. The thing is, he's not going to die that day." At Will's slightly confused look, I continued. "He's going to escape – with the help of you."

Will's eyebrows shot up past some strands of hair that had escaped his messy ponytail. "What makes you think I want to help him?"

Bridget chuckled softly, but we could all hear her. His eyes trained on hers instead of mine. "You know he's a 'good man'." To anyone else, her mock-quotation was indistinguishable, but to me, the words stuck out. "You won't let an innocent man die."

_Not when he's personally invested in this one._

"He's a pirate," Will almost protested.

"And so are you," I replied.

"He's stolen, pilfered, and everything they say about him…"

"Are those crimes really punishable by death?"

He sighs, "He killed a man," he says almost in a last defence.

_Barbossa_, I thought. "A man who was undead for 15 years. Mind, you helped him with that."

"Not to mention the others in that cave," added Bridget.

Will seemed to slump in defeat, the hammer going slack in his grip.

I glanced at Bridget and Rica, who grinned in response. I turned back to Will and took the hammer from his grasp, setting it down next to the still-glowing sword.

"Alright, so we only have one shot at this…"

-

We were all sitting down in the slightly cleared space in the middle of the blacksmith's shop, Rica sitting on a suspended beam of wood, Will and I sitting on barrels, and Bridget in the same position as before. We had gone through the 'plan' – which was basically a recount of the events of the last scene in the movie. Will had remained largely quiet for the most part, his eyes increasingly getting wider in disbelief.

"You mean to say that I'm supposed to throw a sword into the trap door as it opens, but _before_ Jack falls, just so his weight can be supported as I somehow cut the noose moments later?

Rica snorted, and I started slightly, as she had remained relatively quiet until then. "Well, when you put it like _that_…"

Will interrupted her. "Wouldn't it be more logical, more _probable_ if I just threw the sword so it cuts the rope in the first place?"

I _had_ thought of that. But Bridget and I had decided (we weren't sure if Rica was paying attention then) that it would be best to stay along the movie plotlines – who knows what could go wrong or different if we veered from the original story? Surely we couldn't toy with a life. "In normal circumstances, it _would_ be more logical…"

"But in this case, we think it would be best to stick to the plan," finished Bridget.

Will's expression turned more curious than annoyed. "Why? What makes you so sure that _this_ plan will work?"

"Well…" I began to reply, but stopped, and looked at my friends. We shared a look, conveying one simple question; should we tell him? Then, in all our faces, was a firm _no_.

We turned back to him, and Rica offered a weak, "Just trust us."

He raised his eyebrow at that, but didn't push it. Thank God – we wouldn't have the 'logical' explanation he'd expect.

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

**Additional A/N:** If you've gotten this far, be amazing and review! I'm trying to hit 100 before this story ends! (Only 1 chapter + prologue left.)


End file.
